Más Allá Del Horizonte
by Morthe
Summary: Las personas cambian, las circunstancias cambian, todo inicio tiene su fin, inclusive el amor… ¿o es realmente el amor para siempre? … *Universo Alterno*
1. El comienzo

**Más Allá Del Horizonte**

******Capítulo 1**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Parejas: **UKxJapon / ArthurxKiku - pero OJO eso no quiere decir que terminen juntos :3, las parejas pueden variar a medida que avance la trama (tal vez si, tal vez no), solo lo pongo de esta manera porque es el eje de toda la historia.

**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia, al igual que todos sus personajes NO me pertenecen, pero esta historia es 100% mía

**Guías:** _Pensamientos y recuerdos _; historia narrada ; - diálogos -

**Advertencias:** *Universo Alterno* / Mpreg / Violencia, violaciones, raptos, vocabulario impropio, etc etc (Todo lo que hace un pirata)/ y muchooo drama :P

* * *

Miraba el horizonte, deseando, anhelando ver esa imponente silueta surgir de las ondeantes aguas. El sol poniente le daba un ambiente nostálgico al desolado lugar. Habían pasado 5 meses, 5 meses desde que él se fue, 5 meses de arrebatadora soledad.

Se quitó las sandalias y caminó a lo largo de la playa. La brisa marina le desordenaba el cabello, un suspiro escapó de sus labios, el agradable calor de la tarde se le antojó insoportable. A lo lejos, se podía oír el suave ulular de las gaviotas. Todo era tan pacifico, hermoso y triste.

Se llevó una mano al pecho y trató de respirar, pero sentía que le faltaba el aire. Se estaba ahogando en su propia angustia. La impaciencia le carcomía por dentro. Quería verle, verle ahora. No podría soportar mucho más tiempo.

Un nuevo suspiro, se recostó en la arena y cerró los ojos. Los sonidos del mar le tranquilizaban, le recordaban a él. Se dejo arrullar por la canción marina, ahora el agradable calor se le hacía más llevadero, agradecía encontrarse solo.

Esa playa apartada de todos, era su refugio, era el refugio de ambos. Cada día, desde su partida, se le hacía más eterno que el anterior. Quería gritar, llorar, golpearse el pecho hasta que esa ahogante angustia se fuera, pero no podía, tenía que ser fuerte.

Hermosos recuerdos empezaron a fluir por su mente, la primera de muchas sonrisas adorno su rostro. Aun podría recordar la última vez que le vio, su mirada, sus rasgos, sus expresiones, sus grandes manos acariciándole delicadamente su rostro y sus últimas palabras.

_Regresaré, no importa que me suceda, yo siempre regresare. Prométeme que me esperaras... te amo Kiku… Nunca lo olvides…_

Odiaba esas palabras, eran amargas y dulces, reconfortantes y solitarias. Odiaba esas palabras, pero amaba todo lo que venía de él.

Aún con su imagen en la mente abrió lentamente los ojos, el sol estaba a punto de ocultarse y con él, sus esperanzas. Se levantó y delicadamente sacudió sus ropas, el último suspiro de la tarde le dio la señal que ya era hora de ir a casa, le esperaban.

La oscura noche hizo acto de presencia. Él, caminaba disfrutando los últimos momentos de soledad. A pesar de recorrer el mismo camino una y otra vez el paisaje no dejaba de sorprenderle, le fascinaba.

El canto del mar aún se podía escuchar a lo lejos. La luna en lo alto de su cabeza iluminaba hermosamente su piel nívea, sus cortos cabellos oscuros ondeaban libremente y un brillo especial iluminaba sus profundos ojos negros. Parecía una visión, un ángel, el más hermoso de todos.

A lo lejos pequeños puntos luminiscentes le daban la bienvenida al pueblo. A medida que avanzaba, la oscuridad se iba alejando y con ella el rostro marcado por una profunda tristeza se transformaba, dando paso a la tierna sonrisa con que todos le recordaban. No quería que nadie le viera en tan lamentable estado, odiaría preocupar a los que más amaba. Él sabía, tenía que ser fuerte. Es lo que le había prometido.

A lo lejos un pequeño niño de ojos negros y cabello rubio se encontraba sentado en la puerta de su casa, esperando. Tenía 12 años pero su contextura le hacía ver aun un niño. Era delgado y ágil, su piel tostada le hacía ver saludable. Su aparente fragilidad era contrarrestada con su carácter. Él, era un niño enérgico y aventurero, tal como su padre, pero había sacado la agilidad y nobleza de su "madre". Sus dotes de líder nato le hacían ver confiable y seguro de sí mismo, ya desde muy pequeño era el cabecilla de todos los niños. Su nombre era Edward, Edward Kirkland.

El pequeño Edward lanzo un bostezo, tenia sueño, hacia esfuerzos por mantener los ojos abiertos pero estos insistían en cerrarse. No quería dormirse aún, le había prometido a su padre cuidar de su madre, pero no podía hacerlo estando dormido. Trató de enderezarse, pero de pronto el marco de la puerta se le hacía tan cómodo. Hizo un último esfuerzo por mantenerse despierto, pero falló lamentablemente. Morfeo había ganado la batalla.

Kiku divisó la silueta de su casa a lo lejos, esta era la primera o la ultima del pueblo, según el camino que se tomase. Totalmente echa de madera, como la mayoría de las casas de por allí, era pequeña y modesta, aunque acogedora.

Con su sonrisa preparada caminó lentamente hacia la casa, esperando que en cualquier momento su pequeño corriese hacia él y le diera la bienvenida, pero nada de esa sucedió. Extrañado y temeroso agilizó el paso, pero a pocos metros de avanzado se tranquilizó, el niño dormía profundamente apoyado en uno de los marcos de la entrada.

Sonriendo trató de cargar al niño, pero para su sorpresa no pudo. Este había crecido demasiado.

Volvió a intentarlo, juntó sus pocas fuerzas y con dificultad logró echar al niño en su espalda. Cuidando de no despertarle entró en la casa. Caminó a lo largo del corredor y entró a la última habitación a la izquierda. Cuidadosamente lo depositó en el futón y salió de la habitación. Tuvo suerte de no encontrarle despierto. Estaba seguro que a pesar de sus esfuerzos por ocultar su tristeza, se pondría a llorar a penas viera el rostro de su hijo, era tan parecido a Arthur.

Su habitación era la de al lado, pero se detuvo a medio camino, aun no quería dormir. Echó un último vistazo al cuarto de su hijo y salió de su casa.

Afuera, la luna se encontraba en todo su esplendor. Aun podía oír el murmullo del mar a lo lejos, se sentó en el lugar en el que momento antes se encontraba su hijo y miro el horizonte. Aunque sonase tonto aun quería esperarle, después de todo él lo prometió. Cinco meses, el había prometido regresar en 5 meses, y hoy se cumplía el plazo.

Se mantuvo en silencio por un largo rato, no quería pensar en nada, no quería pensar que algo había sucedido, que le había abandonado, que ya no le amaba. Sacudió su cabeza, trató de desterrar esas ideas de su mente, los malos pensamientos atraían a la mala suerte y eso es lo que menos quería en ese momento.

Se mantuvo en la misma posición por un tiempo más, hasta que decidió que había sido suficiente. Miró por una última vez el oscurecido mar y se dirigió a su habitación. Tratando de no hacer ruido, entró al pequeño cuarto y preparó su propio futón, se puso ropas más ligeras y se durmió. Tal parece que hoy también dormiría solo.

o0o0o0o0o0o

A pocos kilómetros mar a dentro un imponente barco surcaba los mares. La noche era serena, las gaviotas volaban alrededor de los mástiles, la luna iluminaba el pulcro blanco y los bordes dorados con la que estaba pintada. En lo más alto, orgullosa e imponente, se encontraba flamante la bandera de Gran Bretaña y cerca de la proa se encontraba escrito con letras elegantes "La Esperanza".

En la cubierta, a pesar de la oscuridad y el agotamiento los marineros trabajaban ininterrumpidamente. Las órdenes iban y venían, casi no se conversaba, había que hacer las cosas rápidas y eficientemente. Se podía leer la impaciencia en el rostro de cada uno de ellos.

En la torre de mando, cerca al timón, se encontraba el capitán vociferando ordenes y maldiciendo por lo bajo cuando se cometía algún error. A pesar de ser una de las personas más jóvenes a bordo, las órdenes que vociferaba eran acatadas con prontitud y destreza. Su nombre era Arthur Kirkland, capitán de una de las naves más poderosas que se encontraba en dominio de la armada británica.

La oscuridad reinante no era un obstáculo, los marines habían pasado tanto tiempo en el barco que sabían donde se encontraba cada cosa, pero no podían evitar maldecir cada vez que un inesperado obstáculo les hacia tropezar. Nadie intentaba encender una lampara, ya que estas se apagaban al poco de encenderse. El viento era demasiado fuerte.

Arthur agradecía esa oscuridad. La seguridad y autoridad en su voz era solo relativa, su rostro reflejaba todo lo contrario. Él, que siempre mostraba un rostro sereno e impasible, en ese momento reflejaba una ansiedad e impaciencia casi desesperada. El barco navegaba a máxima velocidad, pero para él no era suficiente.

Lanzó un profundo suspiro, le ordenó al capitán segundo que se hiciera cargo y atravesando la cubierta, se adentró en su camarote.

Una vez cerrada la puerta se derrumbó lentamente. El pequeño cuarto estaba iluminado por las luces de las velas, encima de la mesa cartas náuticas e instrumentos de navegación ocupaban toda la superficie. Un nuevo suspiro salió de sus labios. El capitán se levantó del suelo, cruzó la habitación y agarró un vaso. Se sirvió un poco de agua, debía tranquilizarse. Con una mano apartó su brillante cabello rubio hacia atrás, descubriendo unas pobladas cejas y unos brillantes ojos verdes.

Se quitó el elegante saco de terciopelo azul y el sombrero, necesitaba descansar, aunque no estaba seguro de poder hacerlo.

Lentamente se echó en su cama y cerró los ojos, una imagen mental apareció inmediatamente en su mente.

- Kiku… – sus labios susurraron delicadamente este nombre tan querido para él.

Habían sido 5 meses, 5 largos meses desde la última vez que le vio. Una discreta sonrisa adorno sus varoniles labios. Había soñado muchas veces con ese momento, pero ahora que lo veía tan cerca le carcomía por dentro, la espera le estaba matando.

Quería verle, no bastaba ya con su recuerdo, quería volver a sentir su cuerpo junto al suyo, su suave aroma, los profundos ojos negros escudriñando su alma. Quería ver cuanto había crecido su hijo, que tan fuerte se había vuelto, y si había cumplido su promesa.

Este último pensamiento le hizo estremecer. Había viajado por todo el mundo conocido, había visto lejanos y exóticos lugares. Había convivido con reyes y princesas, admirado a personas que dícese eran las más hermosas del planeta, pero nada ni nadie pudo compararse con Kiku. Él era el tesoro más maravilloso, su tesoro.

Él confiaba en Kiku, pero cinco meses era demasiado tiempo. Las personas cambian, se adaptan, olvidan rápidamente, dolorosamente rápido. Él no era un iluso, no podía confiar ciegamente que él le hubiera esperado, que nada había cambiado, pero quería creerlo.

Su cama no era precisamente la más cómoda pero en ese momento la sentía especialmente insoportable. Las horas pasaban pero no podía conciliar el sueño, las mismas preguntas se repetían una y otra vez en su mente, ¿Seria el mismo? ¿Le habría esperado? ¿Aún le amaba? Un punzante dolor en el pecho le hizo encogerse. No quería pensar más en eso, no era hora de atormentarse con esos demonios, no ahora, que le tenía cada vez más cerca.

Se tranquilizó. Una nueva y relajada sonrisa apareció en sus labios. Aun tenía fresco en su memoria el momento en el que le conoció. Aun podía recordarlo…

_Era mediados de 1750. Él, que contaba con solo 20 años era el capitán más joven de la armada inglesa, su falta de experiencia se equilibraba con su inteligencia y astucia. A pesar de ser tan joven, los altos mandos le tenían en consideración y era querido por sus iguales. Pero como todo gran hombre se ganó enemigos, muchos enemigos._

_ Estos mismos fueron los que sugirieron a los jefes que le enviaran a una misión de reconocimiento, esperando que las enfermedades le mataran durante el viaje. Y efectivamente, se le asignó un viaje de exploración por el oriente del globo. Al enterarse no pudo disimular su disgusto frente a la decisión. Para él, que había servido obedientemente a cada orden y había luchado en tantas batallas, la nueva misión solo podían significaba una cosa. Querían deshacerse de él._

_Pero para la alegría y frustración de muchos él sobrevivió. Y no solo eso, el trabajo que realizó fue tal que se le asignó una nueva y honorable misión. Pero grande fue la sorpresa de todos cuando rechazó el cargo. No es que se hubiera vuelto loco, habia una razón._

_ En uno de esos innumerables viajes se vió atrapado en medio de una tormenta. Imposibilitado su avance y ante el inminente peligro que se cernía sobre él y sobre su tripulación, tomó la decisión de anclar cerca a la costa, aunque eso significara un gran desvió en su curso. _

_Se llevó una gran sorpresa al encontrar cerca del lugar de anclaje un pequeño pueblo que no se encontraba registrado en los mapas, parecía haber sido olvidado por Dios. Una pequeña expedición decidió ir al pueblo y abastecer sus escazas provisiones. __Él, tomando el camino contrario a sus hombres se aventuró al desconocido territorio que se mostraba ante él. Después de caminar unos kilómetros encontró, oculto entre las rocas, un pedazo de playa aislada del resto. El paisaje era simplemente maravilloso pero unos sonidos entre la maleza le alertaron. Con espada en mano caminó sigilosamente hasta el lugar de origen. Y ahí fue cuando lo vió._

_Un muchachito de no más de 17 años, se encontraba agazapado entre la maleza, el miedo se leía en su mirada... _

Ya habían pasado 13 años desde aquello. Jamás hubiera pensado que ese encuentro cambiaría su vida, pero lo agradecía. A pesar de todas las dificultades que tuvo que pasar, estaba feliz, había encontrado su razón para vivir.

No supo cuando fue que se quedó dormido, pero cuando despertó se podían ver los primeros rayos de sol alumbrar el cielo. Rápidamente cogió su saco y se lo puso. Al abrir la puerta una fría brisa se coló por sus ropas. Se le erizó la piel.

Afuera los hombres seguían trabajando. En sus caras se veía el cansancio, pero el estar tan cerca de su destino les animaba a seguir su faena. Arthur tomó el mando del timón y con fuerzas renovadas lanzó enérgicas ordenes a sus subordinados, el brillo y la seguridad en la mirada de Kirkland les dio ánimo a todos.

¡Tierra a la vista! – oyó que gritaban desde el mástil, y lo vió.

Una franja amarilla aparecía a lo largo del horizonte.

o0o0o0o0o

Era aún de madrugada, el cielo que momentos antes se encontraba en total oscuridad poco a poco se empezó a teñir de un ligero rosa. Y él, aun se encontraba despierto.

Un sentimiento que nacía en la boca del estomago no le dejó dormir demasiadas horas. Se sentía inquieto, angustiado y nervioso.

Dió un giro a su futón, y luego otro y otro, pero simplemente parecía que nunca encontraría una posición cómoda. No había caso, no tenía sentido seguir echado en la cama haciendo nada. Se levantó y guardó con sumo cuidado el futón en la repisa.

Salió sigilosamente de la habitación, una helada brisa mañanera le erizó la piel. No sabía desde cuando, pero había adquirido la costumbre de bañarse con agua helada justo a estas horas del día. Se dirigió al patio trasero y sin importarle lo mortalmente fría que estaba el agua, se la echó de un solo golpe.

El agua recorría su cuerpo, sacándole algunos suspiros. De fondo, poco a poco el cielo rosado se iba aclarando, hasta convertirse en un tenue celeste. La brisa entumecía su piel, su cuerpo le decía que tenía que resguardarse del frio, pero para él era simplemente refrescante. Se permitió perderse unos momentos en sus pensamientos.

Unos tenues sonidos rompieron ese momento de paz, el niño se estaba despertando. Rápidamente terminó de asearse y se vistió, tenía que preparar el desayuno.

Quince minutos después, un pequeño Edward aun soñoliento corrió la puerta de tatami y se encontró con la tierna sonrisa de su madre. Él sonrió, el modesto desayuno le esperaba, sabía que a las pocas horas le volvería a dar hambre, pero no le importaba. Jamás le reprocharía nada a su madre, era la persona más importante para él.

Kiku se alegró de ver a su hijo devorar sus alimentos. Le acarició la rubia cabeza y le acompaño mientras comía. Una vez terminado se levantó. Excusándose le dijo que iría a comprar alimentos y salió de su casa.

Una vez fuera, lo primero que hizo fue mirar hacia el mar, a medida que avanzaba las casas se iban haciendo más numerosas. La gente iba y venía, era domingo, pero para estas personas no había día de descanso. Estaban apurados, los pescadores regresaban de su faena y los vendedores se apresuraban a escoger los mejores pescados, la competencia era dura. Pero al ver pasar a Kiku, la mayoría se detenía un momento para contemplarle y saludarle con una sonrisa. Y este se las devolvía.

- Buen día Kiku – le saludó una mujer morena que se encontraba detrás de un puesto improvisado de especias – ¿Que te traer por aquí? ¿Como está el pequeño Edward?

- Buen día Ahnna-san - le devolvió el saludo con una leve reverencia – Edward está en casa, yo solo eh venido a comprar algunas cosas.

- Oh, ya veo – le sonrió – pero sabes, estas especialmente radiante esta mañana y creo saber la razón.

- N-no se a que se refiere – Kiku sintió sus mejillas arder

- Vamos niño, que no te de pena – Una suave risa salió de los labios de la señora – ven conmigo… te leeré las cartas.

Kiku trato de negarse, pero la mujer le cogió del brazo y le llevó dentro de su tienda improvisada. El olor a especias era penetrante. Le ordenó sentarse en unos cojines mientras ella ordenaba un poco el ambiente.

Nadie supo nunca como fue que Ahnna llego a ese alejado pueblo. Claro que había muchas especulaciones, algunos decían que era de algún lugar más allá de ese océano, pero lo cierto era que ella misma no tenía nacionalidad. Simplemente llegó en un atardecer con sus ropas gitanas y no volvió a irse. Kiku no recordaba cuando fue que llegó, simplemente estuvo allí desde que el tenía uso de razón.

Ahnna sacó un desgastado mazo de cartas y las esparció por el suelo. Murmuraba palabras ilegibles mientras sus manos danzaban sobre las cartas. El ambiente se volvió pesado, el olor de las especias le mareaban, la tenue iluminación le daba un aspecto místico al asunto.

Kiku se encontraba nervioso, siempre le había tenido temor a lo desconocido. La vieja gitana le miro fijamente y empezó a voltear cartas mientras sus labios seguían murmurando esas palabras inentendibles. De repente se calló y observó fijamente las cartas. Una expresión indescifrable adornó su rostro, lentamente volvió su vista hacia Kiku, sus ojillos penetrantes parecían descifrar todos los secretos de su porvenir.

- ¿Qué sucede? – Se atrevió a pregunta, Ahnna desvió la mirada

- No es nada – La frase y el tono con que lo dijo no le convencieron – aquí dice que habrá muchos cambios en tu futuro, un acontecimiento importante se avecina… y… - No quiso continuar.

Kiku buscó la mirada de la mujer, pero esta le esquivó. Un extraño sentimiento contrajo su corazón, sabía que algo le estaba ocultando. Y parecía no ser algo bueno.

- Ahnna-san usted… - No pudo continuar, ya que un fuerte sonido acalló la frase.

Afuera de la tienda, el caos era el reinante. La gente antes pacifica se encontraba alborotada. El compás de un Gong anunciaba que algo se acercaba.

Kiku olvidó a la gitana y salió rápidamente de la tienda, su corazón galopaba, la angustia que había sentido toda la mañana se intensificó. No pensaba, sus piernas corrieron lo más rápido que podían, temblaba.

A lo lejos se veía la silueta de un imponente barco que se acercaba a toda velocidad. En la cubierta los marines iban y venían, alistando todo para el desembarque. Y en la proa la silueta de capitán descansaba.

Arthur temblaba, podía ver cada vez más cerca el pueblo. Muchas personas se habían apresurado a su encuentro. Buscó con la vista a una en especial, pero no la encontró. A sus espaldas el capitán segundo daba instrucciones a la tripulación. Sabía que ese tendría que ser su trabajo pero no podía pensar en ese momento. Tenía que verle.

Kiku esperaba, su cuerpo no dejaba de tirita. Trató de limpiarse el sudor de las manos en sus ropas, pero parecía que estas no le obedecían. El resto del mundo se desvaneció para él. Buscó su mirada, pero este aun se encontraba demasiado lejos.

La distancia se acortaba, los segundos se volvieron minutos, pero para ellos se volvían horas. Todo se resumía a ese instante, a ese momento. Y de repente, dos miradas se encontraron. El brillante verde se fundió con el oscuro negro. Dos almas se conectaron, dos corazón palpitaron.

A Arthur no le importó verse débil, no le importó nada. Apenas el barco terminó de anclar, él salió corriendo a su encuentro.

Y Kiku corrió como si su vida dependiese de ello, sus facciones, su mirada, eran tal como las recordaba.

Arthur sintió el pequeño cuerpo abalanzarse a sus brazos. Parecía un sueño, su rostro, su mirada, su aroma, era tal como los recordaba. Sonrió y le abrazo fuertemente, como si temiera que de pronto se esfumara. Sus labios se encontraron en un profundo beso cargado de sentimiento.

- Te dije que regresaría - Para Kiku esas palabras se le hicieron tan dulces. Sonrió. Lagrimas de felicidades discurrieron por su rostro.

- Nunca lo dudé

Se abrazaron, y volvieron a besarse.

La gente presenció el encuentro de los amantes. Todas las miradas se cargaban de sentimiento. La felicidad se leía en cada uno de los rostros. Excepto en uno.

La oscura mirada de la gitana veía la escena impasible. Sus labio estaban tensos y sus mejillas pálidas. Se cubrió la cabeza con el manto y se alejó de la escena. En sus manos descansaba la carta de los enamorados, invertida.

* * *

**Y fin** … o_o … naaa mentira xP fin del primer capítulo jajaja espero que les haya gustado! … Me emocione mucho escribiendo este capi, aunque creo que me salió muy largo jajajaja :D pero prometo que los siguientes serán harán un poco más cortos, e_e claro que si ustedes los quieren largos, puessss me avisan.

No se si es necesario aclarar pero la carta a la que se refiere la gitana en la última parte pertenece a un mazo de cartas de Tarot, que se llama "Los enamorados" y esta invertida mujajaja :D (?), si quieres saber que significa les invito a que busquen, ya que no puedo poner el significado aki o se arruinara la sorpresa ;).

Tambien pido disculpas por todos los horrores ortográficos que se me hayan podido escapar y tambn por ciertas incoherencias que puedan encontrar con las fechas y/o implementes que se encuentren en el fic D:, jejeje la vdd no doy muy conocedora de que existía o no en esas fechas.

Y por cierto no se preocupen, ya tengo más de la mitad de la historia en mi cabezita *-* asi q no hay riesgo de q no la continue, la actualizaciones las hare a medida que mi horario lo permita x3 … ysi me sienta inspirada y querida (?).

Ya saben, pedidos, sugerencias, criticas (constructivas) etc etc serán bn recividas :D, les agradecería si me dejasen reviews y pues nos leemos en el siguiente capi :D … ciao!


	2. Te dejaré partir

**Más Allá Del Horizonte**

**Capítulo 2**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia, al igual que todos sus personajes NO me pertenecen, pero esta historia es 100% mía

**Guías:** _Pensamientos y recuerdos _; historia narrada ; - diálogos -; o0o0o0o (cambio de escena)

* * *

Cogió delicadamente el asa de la pequeña tetera y con cuidado de no derramar nada sirvió su contenido en dos tazas. Caminó unos pasos y cogió el platillo que se encontraba en una de las repisas. Un par de redondos y apetecibles dangos recreaban su vista, pareciese que rogaran el ser comidos. Sonrió y con cuidado colocó ambas tazas y los dulces en una bandeja de madera. Hizo equilibrio con una mano mientras abría la puerta de tatami y lentamente se deslizó fuera de la cocina, para su alivio parecía que nada se había movido de su lugar.

Dio un paso y luego otro, siempre pendiente de la bandeja en sus manos, no quería derramar su contenido. El líquido ámbar se mecía al compás de sus movimientos, cada cierto tiempo los vasos tintineaban. Esos últimos sonidos le ponían nervioso, volvió a comprobar con la mirada que todo estuviera en su lugar y siguió caminando. Pese a la difícil tarea que se había encomendado, él era feliz.

Nuevamente tuvo que hacer equilibrio para abrir la puerta principal. Los dangos se aproximaron peligrosamente a uno de los extremos, pero afortunadamente pudo equilibrar la bandeja a tiempo. Bajó las pocas gradas y caminó rodeando la casa. Su modesto jardín estaba mucho más verde que la última vez que lo vio. La primavera se acercaba.

A medida que avanzaba, los leves ruidos apenas audibles se volvían cada vez más fuertes. Su sonrisa se agrandó y apuró el paso. Volteó la última esquina y contempló maravillado la escena que se presentaba ante él.

- Vamos, no me digas que esa es toda tu fuerza – sonrió – O es que te atemoriza enfrentarte al asombroso capitán Kirkland.

- ¡Ja!, esa debería de ser mi frase – arremetió nuevamente contra el enemigo – morderás el polvo y suplicaras por tu vida.

- Vaya que valiente… – se protegió con la espada - Pero creo que eso es lo único que tienes – fingió un bostezo.

- No me subestimes – Infló molesto los cachetes. Miró a su alrededor, buscando algo que le pudiese ser útil, ahora ganarle a su padre era cuestión de orgullo.

Edward arremetía con su espada, una y otra vez, pero parecía que no lograba hacerle daño ¿Qué más podía hacer? Él era más grande y fuerte, y no lograba encontrar nada que le pudiese servirle. De pronto una idea se le cruzó por la cabeza. Aprovechando que su padre estaba distraído corrió detrás de él y le dio un golpe con su espada en las rodillas. Miró satisfecho como el enemigo se derrumbaba.

El capitán Kirkland no supo cómo ni cuándo, pero de repente se encontró en el suelo con una espada de madera presionando su cuello. La pequeña personita frente a él reclamaba su victoria.

- Vaya, creo que te subestime pequeño Kirkland. Pero no me oirás suplicar por mi vida – sintió el arma retirarse de su cuello.

- No es necesario. Te perdonare la vida a cambio de una recompensa.

- Ya veo, ¿Que es lo que quieres? – levantó la ceja, divertido.

- Tu barco – Se abalanzó encima de su padre y le miró con la cara más tierna que sabia poner.

- Pequeño embustero. – Se rió por la bajo mientras acariciaba la cabeza rubia – eso no es nada honorable.

- No es verdad, es un trato justo – hizo un puchero - ¿Verdad mamá?

Arthur se sorprendió ante esas palabras y volteó la cabeza. Kiku se encontraba sonriente observando la escena. Este dejó la bandeja a un lado y se acercó a ellos.

- No le puedes pedir su barco a tu padre Edward, eres demasiado pequeño para manejar uno – se arrodilló frente a ellos y le acarició la cabeza a su hijo.

- Pero ya tengo 12 años – miró suplicante – además vencí a papá y merezco una recompensa.

- Traje dangos, ¿Por qué no los traes? – dejó de acariciarle y le animó a que se levantara – esa será tu recompensa.

El niño asintió y fue corriendo a traer los dulces. Kiku le miró partir, giró su cabeza hacia Arthur y le sonrió. Este le devolvió la sonrisa, apenado. Hizo el ademán de levantarse, pero simplemente se apoyó en sus codos.

- Ahhh… perder ante un niño, que vergüenza – un leve rubor apareció en sus mejillas y los labios se fruncieron en un gracioso puchero.

- No siempre se puede ganar – Kiku le tomó la mano y se la acarició – además no es cualquier niño, es nuestro hijo.

- Supongo que tienes razón, es un honorable descendiente de la familia Kirkland – miró a Edward, orgulloso - Pero eso no es lo que más me apena – sintió sus mejillas enrojecer aun más – me molesta haber perdido frente a ti.

Kiku se sorprendió ante esas palabras. Enternecido, buscó la mirada de su amante, pero este le rehuyó. De inmediato sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, sus ojos brillaron. Se quedaron en silencio unos minutos. Arthur le miró súbitamente, cogió su mano y la acercó a sus labios. Su corazón galopó presurosamente en su pecho.

- ¡Mamá, papá! – gritaba el pequeño Edward, venía corriendo con la bandeja en sus manos.

- Edward, no corras, puedes tropezar – gritaba angustiado Kiku.

- No te preocupes – le decía Arthur, aun mantenía sujetada su mano – no hay nada con lo que pueda tropezar.

Kiku le miró no tan seguro de sus palabras, giró su mirada hacia Edward. Cada vez se encontraba más cerca, pero aun así le angustiaba cada vez que parecía perder el equilibrio. Milagrosamente Edward no se tropezó. La bandeja llegó sana y salva, y con ella, su delicioso contenido.

Arthur compartió gustoso su ración con Kiku. En los meses que había estado en el mar había extrañado muchas cosas, la primera y la más importante era su familia, eso no cabía duda, y lo segundo fueron los platillos que le preparaba su Kiku, realmente tenía un don en la cocina.

- ¿No hay más dangos? – pregunto tímido Edward. No solía reclamar una segunda ración, pero realmente eran sus dulces favoritos y tres bolas se le hicieron insuficientes.

- Eh dejado algunos enfriándose en la cocina. Si quieres puedes comer algunos.

- Gracias – Besó a su madre en la mejilla y se fue corriendo.

Después de verlo partir ambos se quedaron en silencio. Arthur se incorporó y sin decir palabra rodeó los brazos alrededor de la delicada figura que tenía en frente. Kiku se apoyó en su pecho.

- ¿Te eh dicho alguna vez lo mucho que te eh extrañado? – Arthur apoyó su cabeza en el hombro de Kiku y aspiró el suave aroma.

- Muchas veces – le respondió este, sonriendo.

- Pero no son suficientes – besó su cuello – No quisiera irme nunca más.

- Es tu deber… lo sabes – la voz de Kiku se entristeció. Un largo silencio siguió a esas palabras – ¿Cuánto nos queda?

- El barco debe de estar listo para zarpar pronto. Mañana iré a ver cómo están los preparativos – Arthur tomó la mano de Kiku – Si el viento es favorable podremos regresar pronto.

Nuevamente se quedaron en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos.

Kiku miró sus manos entrelazadas, suspiró. A pesar de haber dicho que lo entendía, que era su deber y que lo apoyaba, la verdad era que realmente no quería que Arthur se fuera. Hace mucho tiempo que no había sido tan feliz. Los días que habían pasado juntos eran como un sueño, una sonrisa, una mirada, un simple gesto era suficiente para que su corazón saltase de alegría. Desde que Arthur volvió se había sentido en familia otra vez, se sintió completo. ¿Era acaso egoísta pensar de esa manera?, ¿Pensar que lo quería para él?, ¿Pensar por un momento en su propia felicidad?... Sacudió su cabeza, no iba a cuestionarse en ese momento.

- Yo… tengo que ir al mercado – Deshizo el abrazo y se levantó, sacudió un poco sus ropas - Necesito comprar algunas cosas para preparar el almuerzo.

- Te acompaño – Arthur le imitó.

- No es necesario. La verdad es que no queda muy lejos y no serán demasiadas cosas.

- Por supuesto que es necesario – le miró fijamente - mientras me encuentre aquí contigo, no dejare que nada te pase, así tenga que limpiar todas las piedras del camino para que no tropieces.

Kiku asintió. Esas palabras le habían sonado tan dulces. Le acarició el rostro y le dio un suave beso en los labios, luego entraron a la casa.

Edward se encontraba sentado en el suelo de la cocina, un montón de palitos se encontraban a su alrededor, realmente se iba a ganar una buena reprimenda. Cuando llegó a la cocina se dirigió directamente al estante en donde se encontraba su objetivo. Verlos así de redondos, con esa capa fina de deliciosa salsa cubriéndolos y haciéndoles brillar, parecía que un halo de luz dorada los hacía resplandecer, se veían tan apetitosos. No pudo resistirlo, primero tomó uno y luego otro, y otro. Cuando se dio cuenta ya no habían mas dangos en el plato, ¡Pero no era su culpa! Los malvados le habían tentado y él había caído en la tentación. Los dangos era sus dulces favoritos, pero que los haya preparado su madre los hacían aun más especiales y deliciosos.

Sintió pasos acercándose, por un momento el pánico le invadió, como pudo recogió los palitos y los juntos de tal manera que no pareciesen tantos, y espero. La puerta de tatami se abrió lentamente.

La cabeza de Kiku se asomó por la rendija y vió a su hijo parado en medio de la cocina. El lindo rostro se deformaba en un gesto culpable, en sus manos sostenía un puñado de palitos. Dirigió la mirada hacia el tazón que debía contener los dulces, el cual se encontraba aparentemente vacio. Disimuló ignorancia, no iba a reprender a su pequeño por comer su comida favorita.

- Arthur y yo vamos a ir un rato al mercado. ¿Te gustaría acompañarnos?

- ¡Seguro! – el rostro de Edward se iluminó, tal parece que su madre no se había dado cuenta – Me lavaré la cara – escondió disimuladamente los palitos detrás de su espalda.

- Bien, pero no demores mucho – Kiku le sonrió y salió – te esperamos afuera.

- ¡Hai! – gritó contento y fue a cumplir su cometido, de paso podría ocultar los palitos en algún lado.

Kiku regresó con Arthur y esperaron un tiempo hasta que Edward llegó. El pueblo no estaba muy lejos y se le podía considerar un camino pacífico, pero aun así apenas empezaron a caminar Arthur le tomó de una mano y Edward de la otra. Ambos celosos y vigilantes registraban el perímetro con su mirada, buscando algún peligro.

- No es necesario que vigilen – Kiku les miró entre enternecido y divertido – Solo vamos a ir a comprar algunas cosas.

- Aun así, no podemos dejar que nada te suceda. ¿Vedad Edward?

- ¡Hai! – gritó este

- Además nunca se sabe donde puede estar acechando el enemigo, es mi deber como capitán resguardarte de todo peligro.

- Y es mi deber como caballero resguardarlos a ambos – respondió animado Edward – porque tú también necesitas protección papa – Ambos le miraron divertidos.

- Que estás diciendo Edward, ¿Acaso insinúas que ni siquiera puedo protegerme?

- No es eso – le respondió decidido – es que si te sucede algo mamá se pondrá triste.

Ambos se lo quedaron viendo. Esa respuesta les había tomado por sorpresa.

- B-bueno si es así creo que tienes razón – murmuro Arthur apenado – pero vigila principalmente a Kiku, ok?

- ¡Hai!

A medida que caminaban las casas se iban haciendo más numerosas. Las personas iban y venían apresuradas, pero les dedicaban una mirada y una sonrisa al pasar por su lado. Kiku y Edward eran muy queridos por todos y desde que ese hombre llegó se les veía muy felices.

Los pobladores aun le guardaban cierto recelo a Arthur, el color de su cabello y sus ojos intimidaban, le hacían resaltar entre todas las cabezas y ojos negros. Aun así poco a poco le empezaron a aceptar. Le debían mucho, desde que ese barco llegó el tránsito marítimo había incrementado y con ello los avances tecnológicos y la economía subieron.

A Arthur le molestaba un poco todas esas miradas que iban dirigidas a ellos. No le importaba que le mirasen, ya que sabía que su pelo le hacía resaltar. Tampoco le extrañaba que mirasen a Edward ya que tenía el pelo del mismo color, pero le molestaba de sobremanera que mirasen a Kiku. Era ilógico, lo sabía, pero le invadía un fuerte impulso posesivo cada vez que alguien le miraba o se le acercaba. Las ganas de sacar su espada y gritar a todo pulmón "!Él es mío¡" le eran casi irrefrenables. Debió de haber estado frunciendo el ceño ya que sintió el agarre de Kiku intensificarse, le sonrió y se recriminó por lo idiota que había sido. El agarre se relajo nuevamente.

Caminaron un poco más hasta que llegaron a un descampado en donde había muchos puestos y tiendas, todos ofrecían una variedad de productos. Ya que era domingo el lugar se encontraba especialmente atestado de gente. Kiku sujetó fuertemente a Edward, temía que se perdiese entre tantas personas.

Avanzaban de tramo en tramo, acercándose a algún puesto de vez en cuando para comprar algo. Kiku estaba tan ocupado discutiendo el precio de algunas verduras con el vendedor que no se dió cuenta que el agarre de su hijo se había soltado. Después de comprar el tan discutido producto decidieron irse, pero su hijo ya no estaba a su lado. Asustado volteó rápidamente, buscándole, pero se encontró con una escena bastante curiosa.

- Tan lindooo – gritaba alguien mientras abrazaba a Edward – Eres tan lindooo … lindo, lindo, lindo…

- Déjame – forcejeaba el pobre Edward – No soy lindo, suéltame.

- Ahhh me gustaría comerte… eres tan lindoo – ignoraba las palabras del pequeño y seguía abrazándole de forma asfixiante.

- ¡Mama! dile a Yao que deje de abrazarme.

- Oi, ya te eh dicho que no me llames Yao, ¡Que soy tu tío! – le miro fijamente, pero el disgusto se fue rápidamente y volvió a abrazarlo y decir "lindo" repetidamente.

- Yao-san – Kiku trataba de llamarle la atención, pero este seguía abrazando al pequeño.

- ¿Qué sucede? – se acercó Arthur

- Es que… - se le quedaron mirando.

Yao seguía abrazando a su sobrino, era tan lindo. Le recordaba mucho a Kiku cuando era pequeño, si no fuera por ese cabello rubio los abría confundido, ahhh que nostálgico. Sintió leves toques en la espalda, la gente se estaba quejando de que obstruía el paso. Murmuran disculpas y se hizo a un lado.

- ¡Oi Kiku! – se acercó con Edward en sus brazos – Eres un desconsiderado, ¿Cómo puedes olvidarte de tu familia? –frunció el entrecejo – hace dos semanas que no nos visitas, ni siquiera un saludo.

- Lo siento Yao-san pero eh estado algo ocupado – hizo una reverencia.

- No me trates con tanta formalidad, recuerda que soy tu hermano – Yao dejo de regañarle y pasó su vista al hombre que se encontraba al lado – Ni hao Arthur, es bueno verte.

- Buen día Yao, igualmente – le tendió la mano.

- No cabe duda que son el uno para el otro, siempre tan formales – giró su vista a Edward – no seas como tus padres Edu-chan, tu si me llamaras tío ¿verdad?

- Lo pensare – frunció el ceño, aun estaba molesto por casi morir asfixiado.

- Ahh… no puedo enojarme contigo, eres tan lindo – le miró con ojos brillantes – como me gustaría que fueras mi hijo. Seriamos una linda familia, tú, yo e Ivan.

Ese último nombre les hizo dar un escalofrió a todos, en especial al pobre Edward. Aun recordaba cuando le dejaron con el novio de Yao, esa persona era tenebrosa. Cada vez que recordaba su rostro le daban ganas de llorar.

- Que lastima que no esté aquí – el rostro de Yao se entristeció – tuvo que irse a un viaje hace poco.

Aunque sonase cruel, la mayoría se alegraba que esa persona no estuviera cerca. En especial Arthur, la aura negativa que desprendía le inquietaba, le hacía ponerse alerta. Casi se podía leer la palabra "peligro" estampado en su rostro.

Ivan Braginski era un comerciante de origen ruso, cada cierto tiempo se desviaba de su ruta de comercio para ir a visitar a Yao. Si se podría describir en una palabra a esa persona, esta seria "Tenebroso". De primera vista era una persona enorme e intimidante, su actitud algo infantil era de lo más desconcertante. Se le podría tomar por una persona inentendible e inofensiva si no fuera por su personalidad bipolar. El verdadero peligro radicaba cuando algo o alguien le molestaba, el aura asesina que desprendía era suficiente para hacer llorar a las criaturas y hacer pedir perdón hasta al más valiente. Yao por el contrario era el hijo mayor de su familia, y por lo tanto encargado de sus hermanos. Era una persona de lo más tierna y agradable, le encantaban las cosas suaves y lindas. Y es en este punto, en que la gran mayoría de las personas se preguntaba ¿Cómo es que dos personas tan distintas terminaron juntas? Era un misterio, pero aun más misterioso era el hecho de que estuvieran ya tanto tiempo juntos.

- ¡Ya sé!, ¿Por qué no vienen a comer a nuestra casa? Y no aceptare un no por respuesta. – feliz de su buena idea, Yao tomó de la mano a Edward, y se encaminó rumbo a la casa familiar. Arthur y Kiku no tuvieron más remedio que seguirlo.

Kiku sujetó fuertemente la bolsa en donde se encontraban sus compras, se sentía incomodo. La verdad, no era odiase a su familia, eran una parte muy importante de su vida y les quería mucho. Pero, sus reuniones familiares no eran precisamente de su agrado. Dió un suspiro y empezó a caminar. Arthur se dió cuenta de su malestar y le agarró la mano, Kiku le agradeció con la mirada.

Caminaron lentamente, retrasándose lo más que podían. Sinceramente a Arthur no le agradaba demasiado la familia de Kiku. La primera vez que les conoció no fue precisamente un encuentro agradable. En ese entonces Yao apenas le miró lo tachó como un demonio de cabellos dorados e intento echarle de la casa. Fue ayudado por un tipo que le arrojó bombas explosivas, por fortuna pudo esquivar esas últimas, pero eso no fue lo peor. Cuando Kiku logró explicarse y le dejaron pasar aun con cierto recelo, un tipo con un extraño rulo en su cabeza apenas le miró, corrió hacia él eh intentó tocar sus pechos, proclamándolos de su propiedad. Aun ahora le daba escalofríos recordar esa escena.

Ambos intentaron tranquilizarse mutuamente, pero no pudieron evitar dar un respingo cuando vieron la enorme casa a lo lejos. Respiraron y se agarraron fuertemente de las manos. Ese iba a ser un largo día.

o0o0o0o0o

Las persianas de seda ondeaban libremente y una agradable brisa refrescaba la habitación, era medio día. Poco a poco fue despertando, se incorporó y dirigió su vista al cuerpo que yacía a su lado. Las sabanas se ceñían a una silueta femenina. La dama respiraba acompasadamente, aun se encontraba dormida. Suavemente se deslizó fuera de la cama y cubrió su desnudez con la primera prenda que encontró en su camino, una vez vestido salió de la habitación. La criada se presento ante él y le anuncio que el baño se encontraba listo. Él asintió y sin dirigirle la mirada le ordenó que despachase a la dama que se encontraba en su habitación.

A paso seguro y agraciado atravesó de los corredores de esa gran mansión. Entró al elegante baño de mármol y se deshizo nuevamente de sus ropas. Las cálidas y perfumadas aguas de la bañera le relajaron sus agarrotados músculos. Se quedo así un tiempo, en silencio, necesitaba despejar su mente. Casi maquinalmente levantó la mano y meció suavemente la campanilla que se encontraba a su lado. Después de unos minutos una bonita mucama entró y ayudada por unas esponjas empezó a refregar el varonil cuerpo. Una vez limpio vinieron otras dos mucamas trayendo ropa limpia, secaron todo su cuerpo y le vistieron.

El mayordomo vió bajar a su señor, rápidamente le escoltó hacia el comedor. Dio unas palmadas y varios sirvientes entraron por una puerta, trayendo consigo una gran variedad de exquisitos platos y deseándole a su señor un buen provecho se retiraron.

- ¿Qué es lo que tengo programado para hoy? – le preguntó al hombre que se encontraba a su lado mientras cortaba en pequeños trozos la carne y se los llevaba a la boca.

- Lamento decirle que tuve que cancelar todas sus citas, señor – el hombre se puso nervioso, restregó sus manos enguatadas que yacían detrás de su espalda.

- ¿Quién te autorizo hacer tal cosa? – Su voz aun se encontraba aparentemente calmada pero la presión que ejercía contra los cubiertos denotaba su molestia.

- Ayer en la noche llegó un mensajero con una invitación de Su Majestad, solicitó su presencia hoy mismo en la corte.

- Ya veo – movió suavemente su copa de vino mientras admiraba el color rojo sangre de desprendía, lo saboreó lentamente – ¿A qué hora es la audiencia?

- A las 14 horas, un cochero vendrá dentro de una hora para recogerle.

- Avísame cuando llegue – dejo la copa en la mesa y se retiró.

- Como ordene, señor Bonnefoy – Hizo una reverencia.

o0o0o0o0o

Abrió los ojos y miró a su alrededor, aun se encontraba oscuro. Giró y contempló el cuerpo que yacía entre sus brazos, Kiku parecía dormir profundamente. Con cuidado de no despertarle salió del futón y empezó a vestirse. El canto de un gallo le anunció la hora, 6 de la mañana. Se terminó de ajustarse las botas y caminó unos pocos pasos, intentó abrir la puerta pero una voz adormilada le detuvo.

- ¿Arthur? – Kiku se restregaba perezosamente los ojos – ¿Qué sucede? ¿A dónde vas?

- Tengo que ir a supervisar el barco – se acercó y le dió un beso en la frente – duerme, no tardare mucho.

- ¿Quieres que te prepare el desayuno?

- No, estoy bien – se colocó su sombrero – regresaré en unas horas – y salió de la habitación.

Afuera hacía frio, se arrimó un poco el abrigo y salió de la casa, rumbo a la costa. Como todas las mañanas una gran multitud de personas se agolpaban en la playa, esperaban el cargamento de pescados que traerían los pequeños botes pesqueros. Arthur se sorprendió de encontrar a tanta gente despierta, usualmente eran a lo mucho 20 personas, pero ahora rebasaban los 100. Lo pensó un momento pero decidió no tomarle mucha importancia, debía seguir su camino. Muchos metros hacia el Este pudo divisar la imponente silueta de su barco.

El barco se encontraba alejado de la costa, para prevenir los robos. A bordo, la faena diaria de los marineros empezaba desde muy temprano. Iban y venían a la largo y ancho del barco, restregando, amarrando, zurciendo, cocinando, bostezando, o simplemente mirando el horizonte. Estos últimos fueron los primeros que divisaron al capitán en la costa. Presurosamente mandaron un pequeño bote para que lo condujera a bordo.

- Capitán – saludo el capitán segundo.

- ¿Cómo van los preparativos? – le devolvió el saludo.

- Hemos comprado suficiente comida para abastecernos por algunos meses, pero eventualmente tendremos que comprar más en algún otro puerto, señor.

- Bien, ¿Y la tripulación? – preguntó serenamente.

- Algunos están con sus familias, pero la mayoría se encuentran a bordo. Los reuniremos cuando decida zarpar, esperamos sus órdenes.

- ¿Las condiciones del barco? – preguntó mientras inspeccionaba con la vista la madera, los suelos, las poleas, las velas, los amarres, la pintura. Queriéndole encontrar algún desperfecto.

- Todos los imperfectos fueron arreglados. El barco se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, señor - dijo orgullosamente el capitán segundo.

- ¿El armamento?

- Estamos abastecidos… para serle sincero señor, no podríamos estar más preparados.

- Ya veo – suspiró – tienes razón, creo que es hora de marcharnos - susurró.

- ¿Señor? – miró dubitativamente el capitán segundo.

- Zarparemos mañana al amanecer – giró sobre sus talones, dándole la espalda – que todo esté listo.

- ¡Si capitán! A sus órdenes – replicó entusiasmado el hombre y continuó con sus tareas.

Arthur volvió a subirse al pequeño bote, rumbo a la orilla. Una vez que le dejaron caminó en la dirección por donde vino, no quería desperdiciar el poco tiempo que le quedaba.

El sol ya se encontraba en lo alto. Se podía ver a los comerciantes abrir sus puestos, algunos niños correteaban por aquí y por allá, muchos de los cuales se apartaron de su camino y corrieron hacia las faldas de sus madres o hacia algún escondite. Desde lejos esos ojillos curiosos volvieron a mirarle, a estudiarle, pero esta vez no le molesto sus miradas, tenía mejores cosas en que pensar.

- Pareces desdichado joven – Escuchó que una voz profunda le hablaba, giró su cabeza y se encontró con una mujer dentro de un modesto puesto de especias.

- Podría decirse - suspiró - Que tenga buen día, si me disculp…

- No deberías marcharte de estas tierras – susurró abruptamente la señora, sus ojillos negros le miraban penetrantes.

- ¿Disculpe? Cómo es que usted…

- Todo está escrito aquí – le mostró un mazo de cartas – tu pasado, tu presente… y tu futuro.

- Yo no creo en esas cosas... si me permite – se volteó para continuar su camino.

- No necesitas creerme, simplemente te estoy dando un consejo. – espantó algunas moscas con su mano - ¿O es que acaso no eres feliz?

- Usted no entiende nada – le miró furioso – tengo compromisos con mi país, con mi reina y con mi tripulación. La decisión de irme o no… no está en mis manos – susurró.

- Ya veo – dejó de mirarle – si es así sigue tu camino – revolvió entre sus ropas y le extendió algo - Toma, puedes conservarlo.

Arthur miró desconcertado lo que le ofrecía, lo tomó y se alejó del lugar. Pudo sentir la penetrante mirada de la mujer en su espalda. Miró dubitativamente la carta que tenía en su mano, no lo entendía. ¿Qué clase de broma era esa?

o0o0o0o0o

- Francis Bonnefoy – anunció una voz por lo alto. Todas las miradas se volvieron inmediatamente.

Francis ataviado con su mejor traje ingresó altivamente al lugar. Ignorando deliberadamente todas las miradas caminó a paso seguro y calmado. Siguió el camino dibujado por la elegante alfombra roja hacia el fondo de la sala. Hizo una reverencia y se arrodilló frente al trono.

- Su Majestad – levantó la mirada – requería mi presencia.

- Así es – respondió el rey – pero me temo que nuestra reunión debe de ser tratada en privado – le dirigió una mirada a uno de los guardias que se encontraba posicionado a su lado, este asintió.

- Su Majestad El Rey ordena que todo aquel que se encuentre en esta sala deberá abandonarla inmediatamente – vociferó el guardia.

De inmediato muchas voces de protesta se levantaron, pero ninguno de ellos desobedeció la orden. Al poco tiempo solo quedaron dos personas en la sala. Afuera, dos guardias se postraron en la puerta, atentos a cualquier llamado.

Francis se encontraba impasible, observó como su majestad se levantaba del trono y se dirigía a una de las ventanas, su rostro parecía afligido. Dirigió la mirada hacia la misma dirección del rey, los jardines del palacio imponían esplendorosos en el horizonte. Se mantuvieron en silencio por un largos e interminable tiempo.

- Estoy cansado de todo esto – murmuró – tu más que nadie debería de saber la situación.

Francis se quedo en silencio, el rey prosiguió.

- Lo que voy a contar debe de mantenerse en el más profundo secreto – el rey esperó que este asintiera – la verdad es… que estamos en guerra.

- Eso es ilógico su majestad – respondió serenamente – no me ha llegado ningún reporte de algún ataque de un país vecino.

- No me refiero a eso – negó – estamos en guerra contra un ejército que no tiene patria, que no tiene honor. ¿Me dejo entender?

- ¿No se referirá a los piratas? – Francis se disimuló sereno, pero por dentro se encontraba incrédulo – con todo respeto su majestad, son solo bandidos. No deberían representar ningún peligro.

- Te equivocas – el rey le dirigió la mirada – Son despiadados, sanguinarios, crueles y avariciosos, si son usados adecuadamente pueden representan una magnifica arma.

- ¿Piratas contratados? Eso no tienen ningún sentido, señor – refutó – al menor descuido morderían la mano que los alimenta... es ilógico.

El rey acarició su larga barba, pensativo. Por un momento pareció olvidarse de la otra presencia al lado suyo y se perdió en su mente. Francis le esperó en silencio, intrigado, carraspeó brevemente, intentándose hacer notar.

- Los piratas han proliferado como una peste en los últimos años – continuó el Rey sin tomarle en cuenta - eh recibido reportes de numerosos asaltos a nuestros barcos que provienen del nuevo mundo.

Francis asintió, el mismo había escrito varios de esos reportes, pero eran simples fechorías esporádicas. No le encontraba el sentido.

- Al principio no le tome importancia – prosiguió el rey – Los barcos atacados, aunque tenían cuantiosos cargamentos no eran indispensable para el reino. Pero, lamentablemente estos ataques se volvieron cada vez más frecuentes - suspiró y caminó de un lado a otro, impasible. Miró nuevamente por la ventana - Eh estado recibiendo reportes de mis espías durante muchos meses, cada uno más alarmante que el anterior. – Volvió su cabeza, mirando fijamente a su acompañante - Según lo que me eh enterado España e Inglaterra han estado cazando los principales barcos piratas, sospechosamente estos volvían al poco tiempo a sus andadas, más reforzados y abastecidos que antes.

El rey suspiró nuevamente, levantó una mano y la llevó hacia la corona. Se la quitó sin parsimonia, con rabia.

- La proliferación de los piratas no es algo al azar Francis, el principal objetivo de esos bandidos somos nosotros.

- Su majestad, puedo confiar en decir que nuestra armada es la más poderosa del mundo, si osaran atacarnos serian aniquilados inmediatamente.

- Lo sé, y ellos lo saben, eso mismo lo hace tan peligroso - Aun enfurecido el rey trató de lanzar la corona, pero se arrepintió. Volvió a colocársela - Mi hipótesis es simple, y creo que tu también lo sospechas.

El rey se dirigió de vuelta a su trono y se sentó, sus facciones se encontraban endurecidas.

- Su objetivo no es nuestra armada Atacan nuestros barcos mercantes para hundir nuestra economía, intentan diezmarnos... Una maniobra arriesgada, sin duda, pero ingeniosa.

Francis no creía lo que escuchaba, un fuerte mareo le vino de repente, estaba tan claro ahora. Quien hubiese pensado que algo tan imposible podría convertirse en realidad. Trató de intervenir pero la voz del rey se impuso.

- Estamos a las puertas de una guerra, el mundo conspira contra nosotros. Pero nosotros hemos sido más listos – el rey se levantó abruptamente – Yo, en nombre de toda Francia te encomiendo esta importante tarea, almirante de la armada francesa Francis Bonnefoy. Esta en tus manos destruir esta conspiración en nuestra contra.

- Si, su majestad – hizo una reverencia – pondré a la armada en movimiento, no quedará ningún pirata o barco enemigo mil leguas a la redonda, puedo jurárselo por mi vida.

- Sabía que podía confiar en ti, me has servido bien – extendió la mano para que se la besara – pero recuerda traer a los capitanes vivos, se les interrogara primero y luego se les castigara como es debido.

- Entendido su majestad - Hizo una reverencia y abandono la habitación.

o0o0o0o0o

Miró por última vez la habitación, tratando de memorizar hasta el último detalle, un sentimiento de nostalgia se apoderó de su cuerpo. Lentamente cerró la puerta, hasta que ya no pudo ver el interior. Se volteó y caminó a lo largo del pasillo.

En la entrada se encontraban Kiku y Edward, esperando. El cielo aun se encontraba oscuro, pero ninguno de los dos tenia sueño, sentimientos contradictorios los mantenian en vigilia. Cuando divisaron a Arthur sus corazones se aceleraron.

Los tres se reunieron y empezaron a caminar, ninguno se atrevía a romper el pesado silencio. El sol se empezaba a divisar en el horizonte, a medida que avanzaban se encontraban con gente que les saludaba, pero no sonreían, ellos también intuían que no era el momento. La silueta del barco se veía cada vez más cercana.

Los marineros cargaban pesadas cajas a bordo, no hablaban más que para darse instrucciones, la fatiga y el mal humor se leían en sus rostros. A bordo, el capitán segundo vociferaba órdenes y maldiciones, estaba tenso, nervioso y fatigado. Se preguntaba cuando más iba a tardar el capitán, el sol ya casi se podía ver en el horizonte.

Cuando divisaron al capitán Kirkland a lo lejos supieron que había llegado la hora, terminaron de cumplir con su labor y se prepararon para partir. Algunos, se despidieron de las familias que habían logrado formar, otros simplemente subieron al barco y observaron el pacifico mar.

Kiku sujetó fuertemente contra su pecho el bento que había preparado. Lo había hecho para Arthur, pero simplemente no quería soltarlo, porque eso significaría que tendría que irse, otra vez. Lo apretó aun más fuerte contra sí, no quería verlo partir. Sintió lagrimas agolparse en sus ojos, pero las secó en seguida. No quería que su último recuerdo fuera tan lamentable.

Arthur caminó hasta llegar a la orilla y se detuvo, supo que había llegado la hora. Se giró hacia su familia y los abrazó. Quería decir tantas cosas pero no encontraba las palabras, esperó poder transmitir todos sus sentimientos a través de ese abrazo.

- No estén tristes – les miro – regresare en cinco meses.

- ¿Lo prometes papá? – Edward se encontraba lloroso pero trataba de disimularlo, no quería que le vieran llorar.

- Por supuesto, ¿Acaso eh roto alguna vez una promesa? - El niño asintió y volvió a abrazarlo. – tu tampoco romperás tu promesa ¿Verdad? – sintió que el niño negaba – buen chico.

Le soltó y pasó a abrazar fuertemente a Kiku, pudo sentir que este temblaba entre sus brazos.

- Toma – Kiku le extendió el paquete - se que no es mucho… pero espero que te guste.

- Me gustará, después de todo lo hiciste tú.

- Eso espero – le sonrió – quiero verlo vacio para cuando llegues.

Asintió y volvieron a abrazarse, ambos con una sonrisa en su rostro.

- Kiku, ¿Me esperaras?

- Sabes que siempre te esperare – se separó y le besó – no importa lo que suceda, nosotros estaremos aquí esperando tu regreso.

- Regresa pronto papa.

- Cuídate.

Arthur asintió y sin mirar atrás se dirigió hacia el barco. Subió la rampa y ordenó a la tripulación que subieran el ancla, al poco tiempo el barco empezó a moverse. Regresó su mirada a la orilla y observó por ultima vez esas dos siluetas tan queridas, ambas lo despedían. Él agitó su mano y también los despidió. Colocó a un lado el bento y saco algo de su bolsillo.

Miró fijamente la carta, esa misma que le había dado la gitana en las vísperas. Le intrigaba, le fascinaba, pero más que todo le molestaba el no saber su significado. Partió la carta en dos y la tiró al mar, cogió el bento y se dirigió a su camarote.

La carta voló por unos instantes en el aire hasta aterrizar sobre el agua. Los dos pedazos fueron separándose lentamente mientras se hundían.

* * *

Hola! :D muchas gracias por leer este capítulo y mil perdones la demora, los exámenes me estaban matando x.X, pero por suerte ya terminaron. Con relación a este capitulo espero k les haya gustado! lamento si es demasiado largo u_u la vdd el contenido del capi estaba pensado para dos, pero decidi hacerlo en uno y agilizar más las cosas, además aun falta presentar a otros personajes importantes y no quiero retrasar su aparición.

Ahhh si, tambn lamento haber cortando la parte de la reunión con la familia de kiku, busque por todos lados los nombres de esos personajes pero no los encontré u,u (solo encontré el de corea), y ps como no soy mucho de inventarme nombre, entonces se los dejo para su imaginación :D.

Muchas gracias a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron reviews ^^ y también a todas aquellas que leen mi historia, me dan ánimos para continuar con el fic, ahora que estoy de vacaciones prometo actualizar dentro de poco.

Y Bueno eso seria todo, :) nuevamente muchas gracias por leer y les agradecería que me dejasen un review… se cuidan! Bye bye :D


	3. A la deriva

**Más Allá Del Horizonte**

**Capítulo 3**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia al igual que todos sus personajes NO me pertenecen, pero esta historia es 100% mía.

**Guías:** _Pensamientos y recuerdos _; historia narrada ; - diálogos -; o0o0o0o (cambio de escena)

* * *

Pequeñas olas espumosas mecían suavemente el barco de un lado a otro. El cielo estaba despejado y las aguas apacibles, ambas de un intenso color azul. Las gaviotas hace mucho que dejaron de sobrevolar el barco, estaban demasiado lejos de la costa. Los únicos sonidos presentes eran los del mar, el crujido del barco al mecerse y el conjunto de voces que se podían escuchar en la borda. Era un día sereno, caluroso y perfecto.

Rayos de sol mañanero alumbraron una de las muchas ventanas presentes a ambos lados del casco. Tenuemente se colaron a través de esta y llegaron al apacible rostro que descansaba en la cama.

Arthur se removió molesto por el exceso de luz. Aun adormilado levantó el brazo a la altura de los ojos e intentó dormir nuevamente, pero no pudo. Maldijo a ese yo responsable que era consciente del trabajo que debía de hacer aquel día, refunfuñando no tuvo más remedio que retirar el brazo y enfrentarse con la realidad. Lentamente intentó abrir los ojos pero los cerró casi de inmediato, la luz era cegadora. Volvió a intentar abrir los ojos y esta vez se acostumbró mejor al brillante resplandor, se sentó y miró lo que tenía alrededor.

El camarote estaba totalmente alumbrado. Su saco rojo se encontraba colgado en el respaldar de una de las sillas y su sombrero descansaba sobre el desordenado revoltijo de papeles que cubrían toda la superficie de la mesa, estaba tal como lo había dejado el día anterior. Perezosamente retiró las frazadas de encima suyo y se sentó al borde de la cama, cogió sus botas negras y se las puso procurando ajustarlas como era debido. Caminó hacia el recipiente lleno de agua que se encontraba sobre la mesa, cogió un poco de agua con las manos y se lo restregó por el rostro. El agua fría le hizo bien, a tientas cogió la toalla que se encontraba al lado suyo y se secó el rostro. Caminó hacia el ropero y escogió la camisa más ligera que encontró, se deshizo de la ropa con la que había dormido y se la puso. El día era caluroso y amenazaba en volverse aun más, por lo que optó el no ponerse en saco, cogió su sombrero y salió del camarote.

Afuera la jornada de los marineros ya había empezado. Evitando obstruir el paso a su tripulación caminó rumbo a la popa, los marineros que pasaban por su lado le saludaron con una inclinación de la cabeza y siguieron con sus respectivas labores. La vista del cielo azul desprovisto de nubes le subió el ánimo, era un día perfecto para navegar. Subió las pocas escaleras que le conducían al alcázar, a medida que avanzaba la vieja madera de los escalones chirriaba al ejercer presión sobre ellas.

Su siempre confiable capitán segundo le hizo un saludo a penas le vio llegar. Resumió en pocas palabras lo acontecido en las últimas horas y le entregó una carta que habían recibido muy entrada la noche cuando se disponían de zarpar del puerto. Arthur cogió su cuchillo y destruyó el sello de cera fría que mantenía cerrada la carta. Leyó con cuidado su contenido pero nada de lo que estaba escrito le sorprendió. En resumidas cuentas era un informe más detallado de la misión que le habían asignado, junto con ciertos cambios que se habían decidió desde su partida. Siguió las órdenes que estaban escritas al pie de página y prendiendo una vela quemó la carta. Aun si su misión no era demasiado importante ni peligrosa siempre había que tomar ciertas medidas para mantener los detalles en confidencia. Las cenizas a las que se redujeron la carta le ensimismó por unos instantes y le trajo el recuerdo de todo lo que había acontecido hasta ese momento.

El barco "Esperanza" había vuelto de su expedición por la India. Lo que normalmente les tomaría un mes de viaje, se había convertido en mes y medio de dura travesía hasta llegar ha dicho país, el tiempo no había sido favorable y tuvieron que hacer escala en dos oportunidades para abastecerse. Pero, ni bien llegaron por a su destino, y se disponían a anclar en el muelle, se encontraron con hostilidad de parte de los pobladores. Trataron de explicar el motivo de su llegada pero los mandatarios de aquella cuidad no quisieron escucharles y ordenaron que no se les permitiera anclar en el muelle. Estuvieron varados por tres interminables semanas hasta que se pudo resolver el conflicto.

La misión que le habían asignado era fácil, tenían que recoger importantes cargamentos de seda y especias, además de una cuantiosa cantidad de monedas de oro y llevarlos a salvo hacia Inglaterra. Debía de ser fácil, a pesar del rico cargamento que llevaban consigo, la información se había mantenido en la mayor confidencialidad. Se calculaba que a lo mucho debía de durar tres meses de travesía, pero con las dificultades que se presentaron al comienzo de la expedición, no eran muy optimistas sobre tiempo, y no se equivocaron. En el camino de ida a Inglaterra habían sido atacados en dos oportunidades por barcos piratas. Estos, atraídos por la fortuna en oro, seda y especias, les atacaron si miramientos. Por supuesto, al ser uno de los barcos más poderosos de la armada inglesa no tuvieron inconvenientes en deshacerse de los malhechores. El aplomo y la calidad estratega del capitán Kirkland les permitió salir airosos en ambas oportunidades.

Pese a los inconvenientes, llegaron al puerto inglés solo medio mes después de la fecha acordada. Fueron recibidos con ovaciones de parte del pueblo y de los generales. Estos últimos aun insistían en su deseo de ascender al capitán Kirkland a vicealmirante de las fuerzas inglesas. No era que subestimasen la importancia de los viajes de exploración que había realizado, pero eran viajes demasiado riesgosos para alguien que era fundamentalmente un estratega. Insistieron por unos días más hasta darse por vencidos, la decisión de mantenerse en su puesto fue implacable. Los bailes, los compromisos, las audiencias, los días libres que siguieron al desembarque fueron eternos. El barco había sufrido algunos imperfectos por los anteriores ataques, así que fue llevado a reparación por un mes entero. Para colmo de males los mariscales, aun reacios por dejarle partir, demoraron varias semanas en darle una nueva misión. Fue designado a un viaje de exploración por el oriente medio, así como registro de todos los barcos que encontraran, y estuvieran dentro de la ruta mercante del país.

Pese al retraso de casi un mes, el descanso le hizo bien a su tripulación. Cuando regresaron al mar se encontraban más vigorosos y entusiastas que antes. Fue tanta la energía desbordante que en las próximas noches después de la partida, aun si la jornada había sido extenuante, los marineros se reunían a altas horas de la noche y al ritmo del acordeón bebían, bromeaban y bailaban hasta el amanecer. El capitán, pese a notar los bostezos y las ojeras en los rostros de sus muchachos durante la mañana, no hizo nada por desbaratar estas reuniones nocturnas, ya que no podía culparlos de estar tan eufóricos, el mismo se encontraba alegre y ansioso, y era por el mismo motivo que la mayoría de su tripulación. Si bien le habían ordenado permanecer en el oriente medio, él desvió su curso hacia un lugar más lejano. Habían pasado casi 4 meses desde su partida y conforme a su promesa, era hora de regresar.

Sonrió para sus adentros y prestó mayor atención a lo que le decían. Asintió, aun sin enterarse mucho de lo que el capitán segundo trataba de decirle y tomó el mando del timón. De inmediato sacó una brújula del bolsillo de su pantalón y siguió el rumbo hacia el este.

Al poco tiempo, una fuerte pero serena brisa les golpeó de improviso. Entusiasmado, ordenó a la tripulación que soltaran las velas, para que de este modo pudieran avanzar a mayor velocidad y cubrieron una brecha mayor de distancia. Los blancos lienzos a penas fueron liberados se extendieron y ofrecieron resistencia al viento.

- Es un día esplendido para navegar, ¿no es así Capitán? – exclamó el capitán segundo con buen humor.

- Lo es, el viento está a nuestro favor – Arthur sonrió y siguió controlando el rumbo – ya era hora de que la suerte se ponga de nuestro lado.

- Si el clima es favorable lo más probable es que llegamos al nuestro destino en menos de un mes – sonrió optimista.

- No te emociones tanto, el mar es impredecible – siguió con su vista al frente aunque una pequeña sonrisa se formó en sus labios – pero me gustaría acompañarte en tu entusiasmo… ¡Que noticias me tienes! – le gritó al hombre que se encontraba de vigía.

- Todo en orden mi capitán – le devolvió el grito.

Arthur asintió y dándole el mando a quien se encontraba a su lado, se apoyó de la barandilla y observó a su tripulación. La mayoría, por no decir todos, eran personas provenientes de los más bajos estatus sociales. Eran humildes y de procedencia dudosa, pero sin embargo podía enorgullecerse de no haber tenido ningún incidente importante de desobediencia o robo en sus trece años de travesía.

La tripulación trabaja arduamente bajo el sol. El sudor chorreaba por sus rostros y sus ropas, sus músculos pedían a gritos un descanso que raramente conseguían, para ellos el trabajo se anteponía a sus necesidades.

La mayoría de la tripulación rodaba entre los 30 a 40 años, aunque había gente de todas las edades. Gran parte de ellos se habían incorporado al barco siendo aun muy jóvenes e inexpertos. Aunque cada uno tenía su propio motivo, todos coincidían en tener un espíritu libre y aventurero, que a pesar de las circunstancias, estaba ávido de conocer el mundo. Sea cual sea la razón que los impulsó a tomar aquella decisión, abandonaron sus casas, sus familias, sus pueblos y se lanzaron a lo desconocido. A pesar del arduo trabajo y los tiempos adversos se encontraban satisfechos, la paga no era mala y las condiciones, aunque adversas, eran llevaderas.

Arthur, convencido de que cada marinero hacia su trabajo como era debido, caminó nuevamente hacia su camarote y se encerró allí. Cogió la jarra que se encontraba sobre la rustica mesa de madera y se sirvió un poco en una taza, sorbió el contenido y dejando el vaso a un lado se dispuso a estudiar las cartas náuticas. Suspiró, no quería ser pesimista pero las cosas no habían salido como él hubiera esperado. A pesar de la rapidez con la que viajaban, necesitaría de por lo menos otras 4 semanas para llegar a su destino. Maldijo los obstáculos que le habían retrasado su partida. Aún si hacia una parada para comprar esclavos y los ponía a remar como en una galera no podría llegar a tiempo a su destino.

Dejó las cartas de navegación a un lado y con una mano se masajeo la frente. Quería ser optimista y creer que llegaría a tiempo para cumplir su promesa, pero la realidad era otra. Cogió una silla y se desplomó en ella, varios minutos pasaron en silencio. Suspiró y trató de tranquilizarse, nada ganaba entrando en pánico, debía de pensar. Su pulso comenzó a normalizarse, una ráfaga de recuerdos volvió a su mente, aquellos últimos instantes de felicidad le sacaron una sonrisa. Giró su cabeza hacia el estante acoplado a una de las paredes y miró el bento ya vacio.

Se incorporó y caminó hacia su cama, pero no se recostó, se agachó y extrajo debajo de ella un enorme baúl antiguo. Sacó una pequeña llave de uno de sus bolsillos y la metió en la cerradura. Con un pequeño click el baúl se abrió y reveló su contenido. A un lado había una serie de telas, de diferentes tamaños y colores. Las sacó y las estiró, percibió en sus manos la suavidad del tejido, era seda. Su estadía en la India le permitió comprar las más exquisitas telas de seda que pudo encontrar. El no sabía nada acerca de la ropa que usaba Kiku pero al menos podía llevar la tela necesaria para su confección. Dejó las telas a un lado y sacó el resto del contenido, era diferentes ropas que se encontraban a la moda en Inglaterra por ese entonces. La tela almidonada y los volantes eran cuantiosos y ridículamente innecesarios, trató de imaginarse a Kiku o a Edward con esas ropas pero tuvo que reprimir una carcajada. Usar ropas como esa en un pueblo que estaba prácticamente incomunicado con el resto del mundo sin duda les haría resaltar, además eran imprácticas para el tipo de vida que llevaban allí. Él lo supo incluso antes de comprarlas pero aun así simplemente no pudo reprimir el impulso de comprar esos trajes exuberantes y primorosos. Se rió de buena gana y los dejó de lado. Sacó poco a poco el resto de cosas que quedaban en el baúl, había juguetes de madera de todo tipo, soldados de plomo y una espada, hermosa y sin filo. También se podían observar diversos objetos y en una bolsa todas las monedas de oro que pudo ahorrar en todo ese tiempo. Sabía que la mayoría de esas cosas no les serviría para el uso diario, pero el solo hecho de ver feliz a su familia le motivó a comprar tantas chucherías, después de todo si ellos eran felices él también lo era.

Sonrió, se apresuró a guardar nuevamente todas las cosas en el baúl y lo cerró con la llave. Metió esta misma en su bolsillo y empujó de nuevo el baúl a su sitio inicial, luego se levantó, sacudió sus ropas y se dispuso a salir de la habitación pero un brusco movimiento le hizo caer al suelo. Alarmado salió rápidamente del camarote

- ¡Fuego enemigo! - Escuchó gritar al vigía.

Todo era un caos, trató de ver que es lo que había pasado pero el fuego le impedía ver con claridad, el humo le hacía arder los ojos. Su tripulación estaba alborotada, corrían de un lado a otro, tratando de apagar el fuego con baldazos de agua. Una vez que se dispersó el humo pudo ver con claridad el escenario, era devastador. Una bala de cañón había alcanzado el alcázar, el timón y la parte superior de la popa habían volado en pedazos. El barco estaba a la deriva.

- ¡Capitán! – le gritó el capitán segundo, tenía una profunda herida en el brazo, producto del impacto – un barco enemigo a abierto fuego contra nosotros.

- ¿Por qué no me avisaron en seguida? – Arthur, aún conmocionado, cogió el catalejo e intento localizar al enemigo.

- Lo siento capitán, pero… fue un ataque inesperado – murmuró el hombre, arrepentido.

Arthur le dio la razón. A lo lejos se podía divisar un par de imponentes galeras que se dirigían hacia ellos. La bandera de Francia ondeaba en lo más alto.

- Mierda… ¿Nuestra bandera esta puesta? - gritó mientras la buscaba en el cielo. La bandera de Inglaterra ondeaba en lo más alto.

No supo en qué pensar, aún incrédulo volvió a mirar a través del catalejo pero un abrupto movimiento lo tiró al suelo, una nueva bala de cañón había impactado contra uno de los mástiles, derribándolo.

- ¡Todos, a sus armas! – gritó a la aterrorizada tripulación – ¡Preparen los cañones!

- Pero capitán, es un barco francés – exclamó un marinero.

- La nacionalidad no importa ahora, tenemos que defendernos – miró al hombre, aún se encontraba dubitativo - No cuestiones mis órdenes y cúmplelas.

- ¡Si, capitán! – el marinero corrió a auxiliar a sus compañeros.

- No lo entiendo… – susurró a su lado el capitán segundo, su vista estaba fija en las galeras francesas.

Arthur tampoco lo entendía. No había recibido ninguna noticia de algún conflicto o guerra con Francia, ni tampoco de una ruptura en los lazos comerciales y políticos entre ambos países. ¿Entonces por qué los atacaban? ¿Los abrían confundido con piratas? Eso era ilógico, pero más que ilógico era una traición. Se sintió invadido por rabia y frustración.

La bandera de Inglaterra ya no se encontraba en lo alto, había sido derribada junto con el mástil. Una bala se acercó a ellos pero no les impactó, cayó hacia el mar. Arthur corrió hacia los cañones. Eran cinco, pero totalmente viejos y obsoletos. Arthur maldijo la hora en el que creyó inútil comprar más.

- ¡Fuego! – gritó y de inmediato los cañones dispararon balas de plomo en dirección hacia los barco enemigo, pero ninguno le dio.

- ¡Fuego! – Volvió a gritar y una segunda ronda de balas de cañón voló hacia uno de los barcos enemigos. Una bala impactó en uno de los mástiles, destrozándolo completamente.

En respuesta recibieron un nuevo impacto que agitó completamente el barco. Había abierto un agujero en la parte baja casquete, la bodega se llenaba de agua.

- ¡Recarguen los cañones! … Ustedes – les gritó a un grupo de hombres – vayan a la bodega y bombeen el agua, rescaten todo lo que puedan… no podemos hundirnos.

- ¡Sí! – gritaron al unísono y corrieron hacia las bodegas.

- ¡El resto! Prepárense para un ataque cuerpo a cuerpo – volvió su vista hacia las galeras, estas estaban cada vez más cerca – ¡Fuego!

La bala de cañón impactó contra la proa de una de las galeras francesas pero era demasiado tarde. Una de ellas se acercó por el lado izquierdo y se enganchó al barco. Una vez unidas, una veintena de hombres abordaron el barco.

La tripulación se defendió lo mejor que pudo, pero el enemigo era implacable. Arthur arremetió ferozmente contra sus adversarios, su habilidad con la espada le permitió matar a muchos de ellos, pero la diferencia era abismal. Sus hombres aunque valiente y experimentados no pudieron contra los enemigos, eran demasiados. Trató de ayudarles lo mejor que pudo pero fueron cayendo irremediablemente. Cuando divisó a la segunda galera engancharse al otro lado del barco supo que habían perdido, nada podía salvarlos ahora. Mató a su adversario y buscó con la mirada a sus hombres, no pudo encontrar a ninguno. Todos estaban muertos.

EL capitán segundo blandía valientemente su espada, sus botas estaban cubiertas de la sangre de sus adversarios. Había matado a muchos pero conforme pasaba el tiempo estos se hacían cada vez más numerosos, no supo cómo pero de pronto se encontraba rodeado. Mató a tres de sus cinco contrincantes pero uno de ellos alcanzó a herirle el brazo. Rugió de dolor, la sangre salía a borbotones de sus heridas. Pese al dolor, trató de concentrarse en la batalla. Una vez más cogió su sable y lo enterró en el cuello de uno de sus atacantes. Sintió que un tercero se acercaba por sus espaldas pero no pudo reaccionar a tiempo, este último le encajó la espada entre las costillas. El dolor fue insoportable, algo había colapsado dentro de sí. Vomitó sangre y se desplomó, uno de sus atacantes le estacó su espada para rematarlo. Miró por última vez a su alrededor, buscando al capitán. Este venia corriendo hacia él pero ya era demasiado tarde, murmuro un último "lo siento" antes de dar su último aliento.

Arthur se agachó y buscó el pulso del cuerpo que se encontraba en el suelo, estaba muerto. Miró por última vez al hombre que tantos años le había acompañado, sintió ira. Buscó inútilmente algún sobreviviente, pero comprobó con dolor que todos estaban muertos, estaba solo. Una quincena de hombres le vieron y con espada en mano corrieron a su encuentro. Se defendió lo mejor que pudo pero fue inútil. Le echaron al suelo y se pusieron sobre él, inmovilizándolo. El filo de una espada se posicionó en su cuello, cerró los ojos y esperó el impacto. Pero este nunca llegó.

-¡Alto! – gritó desde atrás una voz autoritaria – no lo maten.

Arthur abrió los ojos y miró incrédulo a la persona que había dado la orden. No era posible.

- Nos volvemos a encontrar – sonrió sarcásticamente – Capitán Arthur Kirkland.

- Francis… - pronunció con odio ese nombre maldito.

La persona en frente le devolvió la mirada.

o0o0o0o0o

Las gaviotas hace mucho tiempo que dejaron de cantar, habían huido espantadas de tan devastadora escena. El cielo lloraba, anhelando poder apagar con su llanto el fuego que lo consumía todo. Las pequeñas gotas saladas morían evaporadas entre las llamas incandescentes, sin haber tenido la oportunidad de tocar el suelo. Grandes columnas de humo ascendían, devorando el azulino color del cielo, ya sin vida. El sol se oculto y por un instante el silencio reino en la escena, honrando la muerte de los inocentes. Y después de ese instante, como despertado de una pesadilla, los sonidos volvieron, para encontrarse con una realidad aun mas horrorosa.

Las casas ardían, una sinfonía de llantos, gritos y perversas carcajadas inundaban la escena. Hombres con el diablo en sus miradas y sangre en sus manos entraban a las casas y se llevaban cualquier cosa que se podría llevar, incluyendo mujeres, niños y las vidas de todo aquel que osara enfrentarles. Innumerables cuerpos tirados en el suelo se chamuscaron junto con las casas de madera que se caían a pedazos. El hedor a carne quemada era penetrante.

Observó impasible la escena frente a él. Los dolorosos llantos y gritos desgarradores le eran indiferentes. Sonrió, satisfecho por el alcance de su monstruosa creación. A lo lejos, un saco de manzanas cayó al suelo y de entre un pequeño agujero en la lona una solitaria manzana rodó hasta posarse en sus pies. Lentamente estiró una de sus enguantadas manos y cogió la pequeña fruta. La miró por unos segundos y sin parsimonia le dio un mordisco. El dulce jugo bajó por su garganta, humedeciéndola y apagando su sed. A su izquierda un llanto entre los muchos le llamó la atención.

Un pequeño niño lloraba sobre el cuerpo de su madre, sus bonitos ojos azules se encontraban hinchados de tanto llorar. Le llamaba a gritos mientras lagrimas caían sobre ese rostro tan querido para él, pero ella no respondía. Estaba solo, su padre y sus hermanos habían ido a enfrentarse con los bandidos y no habían vuelto. El humo que salía de su casa le empezaba a asfixiar, cada vez veía más borroso. Creyó ver una silueta de un hombre dirigirse hacia él, luego todo fue oscuridad.

Arrojó el tronco de la manzana a un lado y caminó a paso lento hacia la casa que tenía al frente. Creyó divisar dos siluetas entre la brillante bola de fuego, se acercó un poco y comprobó que eran personas, una mujer y un niño. Se agachó y miró a la mujer, estaba muerta, luego poso su vista en el niño, parecía que aun respiraba. Lo cogió en brazos y salió de aquella construcción que poco después se derrumbó.

Se alejó de todo ese infierno y se sentó en la orilla. Miró el cielo grisáceo por unos instantes y luego dirigió su mirada de vuelta al niño. Lo recostó a su lado, en la arena, y sonrió. Quizás podría venderlo a buen precio.

o0o0o0o0o

Soltó la coleta y sus cabellos cayeron libres hasta un poco más arriba de sus hombros. Metió sus dedos en el recipiente con agua y mirando fijamente al espejo peino su cabello y volvió a amarrárselo. La camisa de lino manchada con sangre fue cambiada por otra más limpia. Se abrochó todos los botones y se puso encima su saco color zafiro. Ajustó sus mangas con numerosos alfileres de oro y calzó sus botines negros con una hebilla de plata resplandeciente. Aprobó finalmente su vestimenta en el espejo y se dirigió hacia la puerta de salida, pero se detuvo a medio camino.

Se quedó allí mismo, paralizado, mirando fijamente el retrato que se encontraba sobre su cómoda. Se acercó y lo llevó hacia la luz, el vidrio que recubría la foto tenía una fina capa de polvo. Sacó un pañuelo de seda del bolsillo superior de su saco y limpió el cristal empolvado. Por un momento se perdió en sus recuerdos, acarició con cariño el cristal sobre la foto y sonrió con nostalgia.

Unos leves toques en la puerta le sacaron de su ensoñación, un hombre pedía permiso para ingresar al camarote. Francis volvió a poner el retrato en su lugar y escuchó lo que tenía que decir.

- Mi capitán – hizo una reverencia – el prisionero está en la celda que designo.

- Bien hecho – cogió el sombrero en el perchero – llévame hasta él.

- Sígame – el hombre le dio la espalda y caminó en dirección a la salida.

La tripulación estaba en calma, cada quien realizaba sus tareas. A la distancia se podía ver un bulto negro que se iba hundiendo, eran los restos del barco ingles "Esperanza". Francis miró por un momento aquel punto que se iba perdiendo. Sus cejas se fruncieron levemente pero casi al instante su rostro recuperó la expresión neutra. Siguió su camino, bajó las escaleras que conducían hacia las celdas del barco, un olor nauseabundo flotaba en el aire. Sacó su pañuelo perfumado del bolsillo y lo colocó debajo de su nariz. Ordenó que abrieran la puerta de la celda y entró.

En el piso se encontraba un cuerpo ensangrentado. El capitán Kirkland levantó con dificultad la cabeza y miró con odio a su enemigo. Sus ropas estaban rotas y manchadas de sangre, por entre los agujeros se podía ver su piel blanca llena de moretones. Intentó incorporarse pero no tenía las fuerzas suficientes, había perdido demasiada sangre. Los grilletes en sus pies sonaban mientras él se movía, finalmente se apoyó contra la pared y esperó.

- ¿Has venido a burlarte de mí? – preguntó sarcástico.

- No necesito burlarme – Francis le miró con rencor – suficiente tengo con ver que tan bajo has caído.

- No tanto como tú – dio un escupitajo al suelo – púdrete en el infierno Francis.

- Veo que aún tienes energía para enfrentarme – se arrodilló frente a él y le jaló del cabello – a mi rey le encantara ver lo que he atrapado.

- Eres un traidor – le retó con la mirada – apenas la corona note la falta de mi barco enviaran a buscarme.

- Es posible, pero para ese entonces estarás muerto – tiró aun más fuerte del cabello – te mataría con gusto aquí mismo, pero primero debemos hacerte unas preguntas.

Soltó la cabeza de Arthur con fuerza y se limpió la mano manchada de sangre con su pañuelo. Ordenó con una mirada a sus hombres que abrieran la puerta. Le dio la espalda y empezó a caminar.

- Un medico vendrá a atenderte tus heridas – le dijo – te conviene no intentar nada.

Francis no obtuvo respuesta. Salió de la celda y ordenó que la cerraran, dos guardias se posicionaron a los lados de la puerta. Miró por última vez al mayor de sus enemigos, giró sobre sus talones y caminó los pocos metros que lo separaban de la escalera. No volvió a mirar hacia atrás.

* * *

Hola! :D muchas gracias por leer este capítulo, espero que les haya gustado! A mi en lo personal me gusto escribirlo *-*, cada vez van apareciendo mas y mas personajes… hablando de eso, abran notado que deje a un personaje en las tinieblas, bueno pues su identidad será desvelada en los próximos capítulos (muajaja)… lol, jeje xD es q es para darle un poco más de misterio al asunto.

Ayyy me dio tanta pena matar a la tripulación de Arthur O.Q ya me habia encariñado con ellos *sniff* en especial con el capitán segundo, pero bueno … era necesario :'( … no me odien! D: aunque tienen todo el derecho ya q las cosas se iran poniendo un poco mas complicadas en los próximos capítulos.

Cambiando de tema, mis más sinceros agradecimientos a todas aquellas personas que me dejaron sus reviews :) realmente me hace muy feliz poder saber que piensan de la historia … y por supuesto también muchas gracias a todas las personas que leen esta historia.

Y bueno se cuidan todos! nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo :D … ahh si y no se olviden de dejar reviews! ;)


	4. Caminos separados

**Más Allá Del Horizonte**

**Capítulo 4**

**Aclaraciones:**

**Disclaimer:** El anime/manga Hetalia al igual que todos sus personajes NO me pertenecen, pero esta historia es 100% mía.

**Guías:** _Pensamientos y recuerdos _; historia narrada ; - diálogos -; o0o0o0o (cambio de escena)

* * *

El ambiente era frío y lúgubre. Pequeñas gotas de agua se filtraban a través del techo de piedra y aterrizaban con un sonido hueco en el suelo, el eco que producían espantaba a las ratas que merodeaban por toda la habitación. En una esquina, un plato de hojalata descansaba totalmente vacío, las ratas habían devorado su contenido.

Una ráfaga de aire entro por los barrotes y se coló a través de sus ropas, erizándole la piel. Una gota de agua cayó desde el techo y aterrizó en su cabeza, despertándolo. Miró confuso a su alrededor, sus ojos aún no se acostumbraban a la oscuridad de su entorno. Observó que a sus pies yacía el plato vacío, sonrió sarcástico, parecía que no dejarían de burlarse de él.

Un agudo dolor en el estomago le vino de repente, quiso encogerse pero sus manos atadas con grilletes sobre su cabeza se lo impidieron. Se sentía débil, su vista se encontraba borrosa y la cabeza se sentía a punto de estallar. Era un sentimiento horroroso, pero no le extrañaba, ya que no había probado bocado desde hace 3 días y la gran cantidad de sangre que había perdido durante la batalla terminaron por debilitarle. Estiró las piernas y dejó que la sangre volviera a fluir por sus arterias. La falta de movimiento acalambraron sus músculos, haciéndole retorcerse de dolor cuando cambió de posición sus piernas, pero después de poco se relajaron, terminando con su momentáneo sufrimiento.

Una rata pasó a gran velocidad a su lado, pero no se inmutó, los días que había pasado en ese lugar le hicieron inmune a tan asquerosas alimañas, además, tenía mejores cosas que pensar.

Nuevamente los recuerdos sobre la batalla asaltaron su mente. La sangre, los cuerpos de su tripulación, el fuego, su barco hundiéndose, todas aquellas imágenes volvían cada segundo a su mente, atormentándolo, llenándolo de culpa. Porque él lo sabía, todo fue su culpa, si tan solo hubiese permanecido en su lugar, si tan solo hubiese zarpado una noche antes, si tan solo fuese mejor capitán, si tan solo… nada de eso hubiese ocurrido.

Un pensamiento fugaz atravesó su mente, una escena que hace mucho tiempo había olvidado regresó. La recordaba, como si hubiese sido ayer. La cálida sonrisa, ese largo cabello rubio, esas blancas manos que le acariciaban tiernamente, ese adorable y joven rostro de aquella doncella que le miraba enamorada. Maravillosos recuerdos que se mancharon con sangre, sonrisas que se convirtieron en lágrimas, amor que se convirtió en odio. La expresión destrozada en el rostro de aquel hombre, sus remordimientos, sus lágrimas, el odio, aquellos ojos que se apagaron aquel fatídico día y jamás volvieron a encenderse, y un nombre… Francis Bonnefoy.

Todo aquello marcó su vida. Durante muchos años enterró todos esos dolorosos recuerdos en su mente, esperando no volver a desenterrarlos, pero la llegada de Francis los hizo volver a surgir.

_"Jamás te lo perdonare, tú me quitaste todo lo que alguna vez había amado. Pero descuida, la venganza será dulce, no descansare hasta verte envuelto en la miseria, te quitare todo Arthur, solo espera…"_

Esas palabras, esas amenazas que jamás pensó verlas cumplidas se hacían realidad, y era doloroso. Habían pasado 20 años de todo aquello, pero el odio y rencor en la mirada de Francis era el mismo.

Creyó haberlo superado, creyó haber vuelto a encontrar su camino cuando conoció a Kiku, creyó haber dejado el pasado atrás, pero para su mala fortuna jamás podría deshacerse de él, este le perseguiría… y le haría pagar por todo lo que había hecho.

Una nueva gota aterrizó en su cabeza y discurrió por su rostro, estaba fría, pero le hizo bien, le permitió volver a alejar los demonios de su mente. No era momento de recordar aquello, no cuando todo por lo que alguna vez había luchado se encontraba en peligro. Había perdido su barco, su tripulación, su honor, pero aun le quedaba lo más importante, su familia. Ellos eran los seres a los que más amaba y por fortuna se encontraban seguros a muchas millas de distancia. Agradeció el no haber contado a nadie sobre ellos, de ese modo se encontraban seguros.

Sonrió, pero inmediatamente esa sonrisa se llenó de culpa, ahora estaba plenamente consciente de que no podría cumplir su promesa. Hoy se cumplía el plazo, habían pasado exactamente 4 meses desde su partida. En ese momento debería estar anclando en aquel puerto, recibiendo entre sus brazos a Kiku y a Edward, contándoles sus aventuras, degustando la deliciosa comida de Kiku y dándoles todos aquellos regalos que se perdieron en el fondo del mar. Nada de eso se cumpliría por ahora.

Se encontraba encadenado, en una de las tantas mazmorras del castillo principal de la corona francesa. Le encerraron hace 4 días aproximadamente, según lo que pudo averiguar le encerrarían allí hasta que le concedieran una audiencia con el Rey. Pero eso bien podría tardar meses, después de todo solo era un capitán de la armada británica, no tenía un puesto demasiado sobresaliente como para hacer de él una prioridad. Maldijo por lo bajo, las cosas no se veían para nada agradables.

Suspiró, no podía esperar por tanto tiempo, necesitaba escapar de allí de algún modo. Miró nuevamente a su alrededor. Una minúscula ventana se encontraba a su izquierda, dando un mínimo de luminosidad a la habitación. Sería muy útil saber que es lo que había al otro lado de ese muro, pero las cadenas se lo impedían. ¿Qué podía hacer?, a excepción del plato de hojalata el cuarto estaba totalmente desprovisto de mueble alguno. Tal parece que no había ruta de escape posible.

Volvió a analizar la habitación pero unos ruidos le sobresaltaron, parecía el sonido de unos pasos acercándose. Miró instintivamente hacia la puerta y esperó a que las personas al otro lado de esta la abriesen.

Dos hombres armados entraron a la habitación, la luz de la antorcha le obligó a Arthur a cerrar los ojos momentáneamente, estaba tan acostumbrados a la oscuridad que un agudo dolor de cabeza le vino al instante. Cuando volvió a abrir los ojos, aquellos hombres se habían acercado a él y soltaron los grilletes que mantenían apresadas sus manos, sus brazos cayeron con un doloroso crujido.

Uno de los hombres saco un corto pergamino de sus ropas y ayudado por la luz de la antorcha comenzó a leer lo que estaba escrito.

_Capitán Arthur Kirkland, en respuesta a las acusaciones que se dictan en su contra, su majestad, el Rey, le ha concedido una audiencia pública. Esta se llevara a cabo el día 27 de Marzo a las 12 horas._

Terminado de leer el mensaje, ambos guardias procedieron a cogerle de cada brazo y encaminarlo hacia la puerta. En la entrada, un tercer guardia le colocó unos nuevos grilletes en sus muñecas y ayudado por los otros dos guardias le escoltaron a través de los pasillos, rumbo a la corte.

o0o0o0o0o

Los guardias le condujeron hasta posarse en frente de una puerta de madera, era blanca y enorme, con finos detalles en dorado que le hacían resplandecer con la luz que se filtraba a través de las ventanas. Desde adentro, escuchó una voz que gritaba "La audiencia en contra de Arthur Kirkland entra en sesión, ¡Traigan al prisionero!" De inmediato, las puertas frente a él se abrieron y obligado por los guardias entro en el lugar.

La habitación era enorme y lujosa. Las paredes estaban pintadas de un pulcro blanco, hermosos cuadros y esculturas de yeso adornaban la habitación. El suelo era de mármol, una larga alfombra roja dibujaba el camino hacia el fondo de la habitación y terminaba en el trono. A cada costado, dos enormes estructuras escalonadas albergaban a un sin número de personas.

Cuando ingresó, la corte entro en furor. Los murmullos fueron creciendo en intensidad hasta terminar en gritos, cada quien se esforzaba por hacerse escuchar pero nadie sabía a ciencia cierta que estaba diciendo el de al lado. Palabras como "traidor", "piratas" y "guerra" fue lo único que Arthur pudo rescatar de todo ese bullicio. La cabeza le dolía, el ruido se hacía cada vez más ensordecedor. Trató de taparse los oídos pero recordó que sus manos se encontraban aprisionadas en los grilletes. Maldijo por lo bajo y temió que sus tímpanos reventaran de un momento a otro.

- ¡Silencio! – Una voz se impuso sobre las otras.

Las voces se fueron apagando hasta quedar en completo silencio. Arthur sintió que era empujado por ambos guardias, caminó a través de todas esas miradas acusatorias hasta el fondo de la habitación. Frente a él, sentado en el trono, un hombre de contextura robusta y una larga barba grisácea le miraba impasible, en su cabeza descansaba la corona real. Arthur, sostuvo la mirada con aquella persona, no debía mostrar debilidad.

- Deberías de tener un poco más de respeto por su majestad, Arthur.

Arthur dirigió su vista hacia la persona que se encontraba a pocos metros del trono, le reconoció al instante.

- Francis – este sonrió.

- Capitán Arthur Kirkland – exclamó el vocero de la corte – Se ha convocado a esta audiencia para determinar sus actos en contra del pueblo francés y por ende, de su majestad el Rey. Se procederá a leer sus crímenes. Conspiración en contra de pueblo francés, robo de mercancía perteneciente a la corona, daños irreparables a los barcos de la armada francesa, asesinatos efectuados a…

Y la lista continuaba. Arthur simplemente no podía creer lo que escuchaba, debía de tratarse de una broma, el jamás había hecho tales cosas, era inaudito.

- … y robo a las arcas reales. La corte procederá a juzgar sus crim-…

- ¡Esas son calumnias! – Vociferó Arthur – Es imposible, yo jamás eh hecho tales cosas.

Nuevamente los gritos se hicieron presentes en la corte, todos los presentes vociferaban mientras apuntaban acusatoriamente hacia Arthur, la rabia se podía leer en sus rostros.

- ¡Silencio! – volvió a gritar el Rey – ¿En qué fundamentos se basa para desprestigiar nuestra acusaciones?

- Yo eh servido en la armada inglesa por más de una década. Soy el capitán Arthur Kirkland y mi barco fue atacado por galeras francesas cuando hacíamos un viaje de expedición hacia el oriente medio, ¡Es imposible que yo haya podido cometer tales atrocidades! Yo…

- ¡Son mentiras su majestad!, no se deje engañar por ese truhan.

Arthur escuchó incrédulo, giró su vista hacia la persona que había hablado. Esta le devolvió la mirada.

- Fundamenta tu respuesta, Francis – Exclamó el Rey.

- Es simple, su majestad – Francis se acercó al trono - esta persona no es más que el dueño de uno de los barcos piratas más peligrosos de los mares, él es uno de los que está conspirando con Gran Bretaña para atacar nuestro pueblo.

- ¡Eso es mentira! – Arthur miró con rencor a Francis – pregúntenle a mi reina, ella les dirá la verdad.

- ¿Cómo quieres que nos fiemos de ella? Si aquel país es el que está conspirando en contra de nosotros, seguramente ha hecho un trato con la reina para que le proteja mientras él sigue cometiendo sus fechorías.

La corte volvió a levantarse en alarmada. Los opiniones eran diversas, pocas a favor, la mayoría en contra.

- ¡Silencio! – volvió a gritar el Rey

- Su majestad – prosiguió Francis – yo mismo capture ese barco y sé lo que vi. Ese barco tenía velas negras como bandera. Ellos fueron los que nos atacaron primero, nosotros solo pudimos defendernos.

- ¡Las galeras francesas fueron las que nos atacaron primero! – gritó Arthur – Desafiaron el código de no agresión entre nuestros países y destruyeron mi barco… mataron a toda mi tripulación.

- Su majestad, ¿Puede usted confiar verdaderamente en la palabra de este hombre sobre la mía? Soy el almirante de la armada naval francesa Francis Bonnefoy, aquel que daría su vida por usted y por su pueblo.

- ¿Tienes alguna prueba Francis? – preguntó el rey

- Por supuesto que la tengo su majestad – hizo una reverencia y le dio la espalda – Dime, Arthur Kirkland, ¿Cuáles fueron las ordenes especificas de su reina con respecto a su supuesta expedición?

- Las órdenes eran claras, debía partir en una expedición al oriente medio con el fin de resguardar a los barcos dentro de la ruta mercante que se nos fue asignada. Básicamente debíamos proteger a esos barcos de los piratas.

- Con que al oriente medio – una sonrisa se asomó por los labios de Francis – según los registros, nuestras galeras fueron atacadas cerca de las de las costas indias. ¿Cómo explicas aquello?

La sala quedó completamente en silencio, la tensión se sentía en el aire. Todas las miradas se posaron en el acusado, esperando a que este respondiera.

Arthur maldijo por lo bajo, era verdad, se había desviado de su curso para visitar a Kiku, no había forma de que estuviese en el lugar que le asignaron, ¿Cómo pudo olvidar algo tan importante? acababa de caer en el juego de Francis.

- ¿Y bien?, ¿Puedes explicarnos?

- Yo… tuve que desviarme de mi rumbo.

- ¿Por más de 7 mil millas? – Francis preguntó sarcástico – no me hagas reír.

Murmullos se escuchaban por lo bajo. Para los presentes, todo estaba claro ahora.

- Su majestad – se arrodilló frente a su rey – lo dejo a su justo juicio.

- Me has servido bien Francis, puedes volver a tu lugar.

Francis asintió y se hizo a un lado, dejando solo a Arthur, en medio de la habitación.

- Arthur Kirkland, se han confirmado los cargos en tu contra. Desde este momento, serás encarcelado hasta que se discuta una condena apropiada para ti.

- ¡Esto es una trampa! – Arthur señaló a Francis – yo jamás haría nada en contra las órdenes de mi reina.

- Llévenselo.

- Mi país buscara mi barco – gritó mientras era llevado por ambos guardias – cuando sepa que rompieron el código de no agresión entre nuestros países, estallará la guerra.

- Quizás tenga razón – susurró el rey – Francis, sabes que lo tienes que hacer - Este asintió.

Arthur fue llevado por ambos guardias fuera del castillo, hacia una carroza negra que lo esperaba. Le empujaron dentro y cerraron la puerta con llave. Poco después, la carroza comenzó a moverse.

o0o0o0o0o

_Comunicado Oficial_

_A su excelentísima majestad:_

_Yo, Francis Bonnefoy, en representación de la corona francesa y de todo el pueblo francés, lamento informarle que fueron encontrados los restos del barco ingles "Esperanza" en las proximidades a las costas indias. Lamentablemente no se encontró ningún sobreviviente, pero por las condiciones en el que se encontraba el barco presumimos que fue emboscado por piratas. _

_Entre las pertenencias del capitán, Arthur Kirkland, se encontró un cofre de madera que tenía ciertas cartas y mapas que revelaban la información de importantes operaciones tácticas y militares, que se presume iban a ser vendidos cerca del lugar en donde se encontraron los restos._

_Se le hará llegar dichos documentos a sus manos._

_Atentamente,_

_Francis Bonnefoy_

_Almirante de la armada naval francesa._

Después de que se terminó de leer aquella carta, el lugar se quedó en completo silencio.

Importantes generales y almirantes se encontraban reunidos alrededor de una mesa, la estupefacción se leían en sus rostros. Sobre la superficie del mueble, descansaba un cofre de madera con innumerables papeles en su interior.

- Esto es imposible – habló uno de ellos – simplemente no tiene lógica.

- Pero las pruebas son irrefutables – hablo el que se encontraba a su lado – no podemos pretender estar ciegos frente a esta situación.

Todos asintieron, sentimientos encontrados bullían dentro de cada uno. Todos, en mayor o menor medida había conocido a aquel joven, y sabían que esas acusaciones eran imposibles, aberrantes. Pero no podían ignorar aquella situación, aunque no quisieran creerlo... allí estaban las pruebas y eran irrefutables. No cabía duda.

Arthur Kirkland era un traidor.

o0o0o0o0o

- Mamá… Mamá…. ¡Mamá!

Un fuerte grito le sacó abruptamente de sus pensamientos. Exaltado, dejó de observar a través de la ventana y dirigió su vista a la personita que se encontraba a su lado. Esta le miraba fijamente, y la verdad era que no parecía muy feliz.

- Dime Edward – le acarició suavemente la cabeza.

- Te he llamado varias veces.

- Lo siento, estaba algo distraído – suspiró - ¿Qué sucede?

- Solo quería decirte que la olla ha estado hirviendo desde hace algún tiempo.

Kiku abrió los ojos en sorpresa, acababa de recordarlo. Un _"¡Demonios!_" se escapó de sus labios mientras corría rápidamente hacia la cocina. Sin perder tiempo, se arrodilló en el suelo y cogiendo un trapo apartó la olla de barro del fogón. La colocó a un lado y cuidadosamente levantó la tapa para mirar su contenido. Suspiró, acababa de arruinar la cena.

- ¿Qué sucede mamá? – apareció Edward por detrás – Ugh, ¿Qué es ese olor tan feo?

- Lo siento, acabo de arruinar la sopa de miso* - suspiró derrotado.

- No te preocupes, aún debe de saber bien – Edward intentó servirse un poco de la sopa en un cuenco, pero Kiku le detuvo.

- No lo comas, te puede hacer daño. Lo mejor será que lo tire – cogió la olla y se dispuso a tirar su contenido.

Edward reflexionó preocupado, todo le resultaba tan extraño. Kiku había estado cometiendo toda clase de errores durante el transcurso del día, y eso sin duda era preocupante.

Suspiró, él no era ingenuo, sabía lo que le estaba ocurriendo a su madre, y lamentaba mucho el hecho de no poder hacer nada para remediarlo.

Silenciosamente salió de la cocina y se dirigió al lugar en el que había encontrado a su madre hace poco tiempo. Se apoyó en el marco y miró el paisaje.

El cielo, hace algunas horas que se había oscurecido. Brillantes y diminutas estrellas atestaban todo el firmamento, y a lo lejos, el sereno e imponente mar hacía acto de presencia. La escena era hermosa, serena y triste.

- Edward – apareció Kiku por detrás – lo lamento, iré a ver si encuentro algo en el pueblo.

- No te preocupes mamá – le sonrió – la verdad es que no tengo mucha hambre.

- No trates de hacerme sentir mejor.

- Pero es la verdad – fingió un bostezo – de hecho, creo que me iré a dormir.

- De acuerdo – Kiku le dio un beso en la frente – descansa bien.

- ¿A dónde vas? – observó como su madre se encaminaba hacia la puerta.

- Iré a visitar a Yao, quizás puedo convidarnos algo de su cena.

- ¿Puedo ir contigo?

- No, está oscuro y es peligroso. Volveré pronto.

Edward asintió no muy convencido y observó a su madre perderse en medio de la oscuridad.

Kiku caminaba lentamente, cuidando el no tropezar con alguna piedra, pero pese a sus precauciones, no pudo evitar tropezar un par de veces, la noche era extremadamente oscura y fría. Un escalofrió le recorrió su cuerpo, era extraño, a pesar de llevar su abrigo sentía ráfagas de viento helado que le atravesaban, su nariz y sus manos se sentían congeladas. Llevó sus entumecidas manos a la altura de su pecho y las frotó enérgicamente una contra la otra, intentando calentarlas. Disimuladamente miró a su alrededor, receloso, no sentía la presencia de nadie a su alrededor, pero las precauciones nunca estaban de más. Las pequeñas luces parpadeantes de las casa brillaban a lo lejos, apuró el paso, pero siempre pendiente de su entorno.

Cuando llegó al pueblo, no se sorprendió el no ver a ninguna persona transitar por las calles, después de todo la mayoría prefería resguardarse en la seguridad de sus casas. Sonrió, era mejor de esa manera.

Caminó un tramo más hasta que llegó a su destino, la playa. Se sentó en la blanda arena y apoyando su cabeza en sus rodillas, se permitió perderse en sus pensamientos.

Había pasado 4 meses y 1 día desde su partida, él lo sabía bien, después de todo siempre llevó ansioso la cuenta de los días que pasaban. Esperando, siempre esperando…

Sintió su corazón contraerse adolorido, se llevó una mano al pecho y suspiró ¿En qué momento su vida se había reducido a una larga e interminable espera? Los años pasaban, y su juventud se le escapaba entre los dedos. Podía sentirlo, ya no era aquel muchachito que vivía soñando con lugares lejanos y grandes aventuras, aquel que se escapaba de casa y practicaba con su vieja espada de madera a escondidas de todo el mundo. Anhelando, deseando el momento de salir de su pueblo y cumplir el esplendoroso porvenir que el destino le tenía preparado.

Sin duda había cambiado, su _Yo _de ahora era el de una persona común y corriente, cuya máxima preocupación era el cómo sobrellevar el día a día. Había cambiado su espada por un delantal, sus sueños por una acogedora casa, y su corazón por aquella larga e interminable espera. Aún si el cambio parecía desigual, no se quejaba, después de todo había logrado formar una hermosa familia con la persona que más quería.

Pero, ¿A dónde fueron a para todos aquellos sueños e ilusiones?

El destino le había obligado a enterrar sus sueños muy profundo dentro de sí, pero a pesar de todo, aun los tenía… y aun los anhelaba. Lágrimas de frustración escaparon de sus ojos. Le dolía, le dolía el haber olvidado esa parte tan importante de él, aquella que le hacía sentir vivo.

Una pregunta asaltó su mente… ¿Estaría dispuesto a dejar todo por lo que había luchado para empezar de nuevo? … ¿Lo haría? ¿Realmente podría hacerlo?, abandonar todo y empezar de nuevo… ¿Tendría el valor?

Cerró fuertemente los ojos, aterrado. Le asustaba sus pensamientos, los repudiaba. Eran ilógicos, crueles y egoístas, pero a pesar de eso, lo que más le aterraba era el hecho de que una parte de sí realmente estuvo dispuesta a hacerlo.

Pero no podía, jamás podría hacerlo. Secó sus ojos y sonriendo miró al cielo, pidiendo perdón por todas las cosas que había estado pensando. No era correcto, lo sabía, su vida era el ahora, no podía lamentarse de lo que pudo haber sido y no fue. Ese era el camino que había escogido y lo seguiría hasta el final.

Sonrió melancólico, se incorporó y limpió cuidadosamente la arena de sus ropas. Regresaría a casa, después de todo no podría ir a la casa de Yao a esas horas, era muy tarde.

La suave brisa marina desordenaba sus cabellos, las lagrimas se secaron en su rostro. Caminó lentamente de regreso, cabizbajo. Detuvo su andar justo antes de alejarse de la costa y volteó, esperando contemplar por última vez aquel oscuro mar.

El paisaje era el mismo, el cielo seguía tan estrellado como siempre, el mar acariciaba serenamente las olas, la huella de sus pasos seguían impresas en la arena. Todo parecía igual, pero algo había cambiado.

Había un diminuto punto en el horizonte, casi imperceptible. Kiku tuvo que mirarlo dos veces, para convencerse de que realmente había algo allí, y ese algo parecía que se acercaba.

Su corazón empezó a palpitar rápidamente, un cosquilleo subió por todo su cuerpo. Sonrió, lagrimas volvieron a recorrer su rostro, pero esta vez estaban cargadas con un sentimiento totalmente diferente.

_Es él_, se dijo, _realmente es él._ Alegría embargó su rostro, todas las preocupaciones pasadas se desvanecieron. Dejó de mirar aquel diminuto bulto en el mar y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, rumbo al puerto.

_Debo de verme horrible_, pensó, _Arthur se preocupara si me ve en este estado._

Detuvo su marcha y se tomó un tiempo para ordenar apariencia. Arregló sus ropas, limpió su rostro, ordenó su cabello y preparó la mejor de sus sonrisas. Aprobó no muy convencido su apariencia y continuó su carrera.

Llegó al puerto más pronto de lo que esperaba. El diminuto bulto ahora era grande, muy grande, solo algunos minutos lo separaba del puerto.

Se quedó parado allí, esperando. Él sonreía, pero lentamente esa sonrisa se fue desvaneciendo, algo no estaba bien. Miró fijamente aquello que se acercaba, algo en el ambiente que rodeaba al barco le inquietaba, le hacía sentirse amenazado.

Pasaron unos segundos, para que pudiese verlo con claridad. Ese barco no era blanco, era oscuro, muy oscuro. El ambiente que desprendía era amenazador e inquietante. Y en lo alto, una bandera totalmente negra ondeaba majestuosa.

Kiku, lo reconoció de inmediato. Había escuchado esa palabra muchas veces de la boca de Arthur, pero jamás pensó verlo, jamás deseó verlo. Porque él sabía, aún sin que se lo hayan explicado, que ese barco atraía la muerte.

- Piratas – susurró espantado.

En medio de toda esa oscuridad, pudo distinguir la silueta de un hombre. Este le miraba.

El brillo de aquellos ojos oscuros, era algo, que jamás olvidaría.

* * *

Hola a todos! :D muchas gracias por leer este capítulo! y espero que les haya gustado! ... mil perdones por la mega tardanza de 2 meses casi 3! realmente lo lamento! ... es q me puse a hacer otras historias y me olvide un poko de esta u,u ... la vdd no quise retrasar mas la actualización asi que si encuentran incoherencias, faltas ortográficas o frases medias raras, me disculpo!, no eh tenido el tiempo necesario para revisar el capi como es debido.

Waaa pobre Arthur, las cosas no le estan saliendo bien, y se pondra peor! :( soy horrible, sientanse libres de odiarme cuando lo deseen ... por si no se dieron cuenta el pirata que aparece al final de este capi es el personaje q deje en las sombras el capi pasado... y lo volvi a dejar en las sombras! joder conmigo xD ... pero no se preocupen, el proximo capi segurisimo q les digo kien es... o quizas el proximo a ese... o el proximo o.o ... pero en definitiva se los dire! no pienso dejarlo siempre en las sombras.

Un adelanto! ... la mayor parte del proximo capitulo estara dedicado a francis ... yay! (?) ... pero enserio, no lo odien demasiado!el tiene sus motivos, ya se enteraran en el sgte capitulo.

Por cierto, mil gracias a las personas que me dejaron review!, y tambn gracias a las personas que leen mi historia! me hacen sentir motivada para seguir escribiendo :)

Y bueno se cuidan todos! Y nos leemos en el siguiente capitulo :D

**¿Críticas?, ¿Dudas?, ¿Sugerencias? ¡Háganmelos saber! :D**

* Una de las tantas cosas que me enseño junjou romantica es q la sopa de miso no debe de hervir, o se echará a perder xD ... (gracias misaki!)


End file.
